Chloe Perth At Hogwarts: The 2nd Year
by Moon-Shining-Wolf
Summary: So here is your Sequel; Chloe's second year at Hogwarts. Ginny has come join the rest of the Weasleys at Hogwarts but strange things are happening, Muggle-borns start getting attacked, Harry is getting accused of stupid things. What can she do to protect her house mate/friend when she has the twins around. What did Hagrid learn when he was locked away in Azkaban?
1. Prologue

**Ok so basically the second Harry Potter was really hard for me to envision with Chloe, Eve and Rhiannon in it with their plots but i hope i this is a good take on it for you readers. I hope you enjoy this story.**

* * *

Chloe sat in the car as she, Mr Perth and Mrs Perth pulled into kings Cross station. She had said goodbye to her brother at home as he had said that he didn't mind going to greet her when she comes home but seeing her off was a bit too sad for him.

Chloe understood this and just gave him a smile and while she told him he was the best younger brother she could ask for. Then they had a playful wrestle as he tried to get out of her arms and protesting that she was only 9 months older then him.

Chloe had, had a bit of a strange summer. When she had gone to Muggle School all her friends lived close by and in the summer holidays they would play out at the local park with their parents or go get ice in the town centre close by. But this was the first summer when she couldn't do that.

Her friends didn't live up the road or a few roads away, they lived hours away in Freralford (Eve) or Hollshire (Rhiannon). Hermione was the closest to her in Princeton Street, London, but even that had been a bit too far to meet up and play in the park for a day.

So for the first summer of her life Chloe saw her friends through writing letters and photos sent to one another attached to the letters. It was so different to how she was used to. And there was just so many letters, she pinned the photos to her walls but the letters had been in stacks on her desk.

It had got to the point where her mother had brought her seven wooden boxes that had metal clasps on the front. She and Mrs Perth spent a day decorating each box so each suited the person. The base still stayed varnished wood but the names were painted on in different colours and styles.

Eves had her name written in curved writing in purple and an ivy circle in green around it with a few white roses along the edges. Rhiannon's box had her name written in wide bubble writing in bright yellow with gold glitter mixed in the paint with a crown and stars spread out on the top.

Hermione had her name written in the style that was normally found in old texts with red, brown and navy books along the edges of the box made to look like they were on book shelves. Neville's was much plainer then the girls with his name written in block capitals on the front will plants like trees, grass and vines painted in the corners of the box.

Chloe decided for the Weasleys' she would have a girl's box with Just Molly's and Ginny's letters in it and another for the male Weasleys' letters as they were not so much per person as Molly and Ginny, all though Ginny seemed to write to her a lot more then Molly or any other Weasley.

So for the Female Weasley box she decorated it with the words female Weasley in light orange in curvy letters and their names painted in opposite corners; Ginny's in Pink and Mrs Weasley in bronzy brown and a ball of wool in the other corner and in the opposite corner was a racing broom stick.

The male Weasley Box had Male Weasleys written in block capitals in rusty orange and names in corners. Fred and George were in the same corner 'Twins' in blood red, in the opposite corner was Percy in Cambridge red, level with his name was Mr Weasley in bright orange and in the opposite corner to his name was Ron in lion mane brown and for decor ether were red and gold strips along the edges.

Lastly there was Harry's box which was decorated with Harry's name in black inky paint in block capitals in the centre of the lid with a lightning bolt in one corner, a pair of circular glasses in another, a broom in different one and white bandages in front of a red cross in the last one. Like the Weasleys' box Harry's box had red and gold strips along the edges.

But there was distinct difference to Harry's box compared to the others. There were no letters from him that summer in it, there were only the letters they had sent over Christmas in it. So compared to the other boxes Harry's only had three letters in it which made it considerably more empty. And that worried her.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed it. Please reveiw and let me know what you thought of it**

 **-MSW-**


	2. Off to Hogwarts we go

**As a treat i'm uploading the first four Chapters of this story for you all to read. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Phillip, Anne and Chloe Perth got to platform 9 and ¾ at half 10 on the morning of the first of September leaving Chloe a lot of time to load the luggage off to the man standing by the luggage cart to load the few trunks and cages he had been given to load that early before departure.

For Chloe it was just the trunk as her hand luggage and change robes were in her charmed bag on her shoulder and like at the end of her first year which was not two months ago she had no cage for Hoot been as he was at home with Thomas.

This would keep him from being too stressed from the train ride like the first time on her train ride in her first year. Chloe worried that if she did it again then he would probably end up pulling at his feathers or something else just as dangerous to himself.

It was decided that Hoot would be sent to her with her first letter of her stay at Hogwarts whether that would be at the beginning of the year or term after Christmas and the same would happen at the end of the term before Christmas or end of the year so that Hoot didn't have to ride in a cage and be grumpy.

Time went relatively quick as Chloe said goodbye to her parents on the platform. There wasn't many people around which saved her mother from the embarrassment of her tears in front of others which was Mrs Perth's words not Chloe's.

Saying her goodbye early left time for Chloe to find a compartment and save it for her and her friends as she had got notes last night from both Eve and Rhiannon which had shown hr that she would be the first to get to the station that morning so she was the one to find them a compartment.

This was because Eve was going to arrive and broad the train with Draco because her and his family would be seeing them off and she would have to be with him at least until the train started to move at 11 o'clock, if not even when they left the station.

This meant that Rhiannon had been the one to find her first in the compartment. Rhiannon however was being dropped off by her Dad. Rhiannon and her mother had been a bit adrift after Rhiannon had asked and brought Percy over for dinner to tell them about their newly announced couple status.

The mother and daughter still talked and everything however Rhiannon had become angered because Mrs Darling had taken the news calmly, off handily even, as if the news of the couple it meant nothing to her. It turned out that the dinners at the Diggorys hadn't even stopped.

They weren't as regular as before the announcement but they still hadn't stopped either. Rhiannon had written that Mrs Darling would still go round for afternoon tea every other day with Mrs Diggory. This made Chloe suspect that the two women had not totally given up.

They still liked the idea of Rhiannon and Cedric getting together as a couple even with Rhiannon and Percy becoming a couple. Which Chloe had thought that the two ladies determination for their children's' happiness was cute, even if she had been the one to set Percy and Rhiannon up.

But with her mother's reaction as it was to her boyfriend Rhiannon didn't really want her to be the one to send her off to Hogwarts so she had convinced her to stay home with Sophie as she said her goodbye to them at home.

"Hey Chloe, you ok?" Rhiannon asked with a happy smile when she found her in the compartment.

"Yeah, I'm good thank you, you leave your mum ok?" Chloe asked with a happy smile back.

"Yeah I convinced her to stay at home in the end" she said with a sign as she sat on the opposite sofa bench in the compartment.

"Good, good, and you got your dad to bring you to the station without Cedric coming as well?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, he came with one of his friends or something" she said as she put her bag on the floor by her feet. "I wasn't really paying attention when mum was telling me" she said as she lifted the lip of her bag and took out her book which mad Chloe chuckle.

"Am I so boring you need a book to read?" Chloe joked nodding her head towards the book her hand. It was a wizarding book titled 'The Irony of Fated Love' by the witch Lilac Lovella. Rhiannon had written to her that it had been a book her mother had brought her for her birthday.

It had the plot was of a young girl losing touch with her childhood friend then meeting up with him when they were 17 and fall in love before her Veela awakens and it turns out that her childhood friend/School sweetheart turns out to be her soulmate.

"Like you didn't have the same idea I had" Rhiannon replied with a sly grin towards the book that was in Chloe's hands. The muggle book 'Jewels' by the muggle Danielle Steel. It was a book release in the May of that year and her mother had given it her as an early birthday present to read on the train ride.

The plot of the story is of a divorced young American woman falling in love with a Duke from England. This story follows her story as she raises her children through the hardship of war and the spoiling of the money from her newly formed chain of jewellers 'Whitfield's'.

"Yes well Mum gave it to me early just for the purpose of reading on the train" Chloe said with a grin. The two shared looks for only moments before they burst out giggling. It was then the train set in motion and with a subtle jolt of movement.

The two looked at each other before opening or reopening their books and beginning their reading of the journey. Of course like Chloe expected Eve was only a short time away because before they even got that far into the first 10 minutes into the long journey to Hogwarts, Eve Walked into the compartment.

"I see you managed to ditch out on Malfoy" Rhiannon said happily with a grin while Eve just sent her a dark look.

"Oh Come on Eve, it's not like you didn't plan to leave at your first chance" Chloe said with a grin which seemed to lighten the look slightly. She said no reply as she sat down on the other end of the compartment bench sofa to Rhiannon.

Once she was sat and her bag placed on the seat at her side like an arm rest, Eve pulled out her copy of the wizarding book 'The Life of the Hypnotic Thief' by an anonymous wizard author who went by alias name of Andrew Nonymous, A. Nonymous.

This was a book of the tale of a young wizard with a talent for hypnosis and uses this to go from a pick pocket on the streets to a high end burglar that lives for the plan and steal and never keeps a whole lout instead he gives most way to the orphanage that he had been in before.

"Is it me or are we all in sink today" Rhiannon commented off handedly, not really looking up from her page to talk to the two girls in the compartment with her. Both knowing that she was looking for a reaction from the two so they both just nodded before going back to their respected books.

Not long after the three seat back to read their books in the comfortable silence that came with their individual concentration, Chloe began to hear familiar voices from down the corridor of the train of their compartment. She closed her book and moved to the compartment sliding door and opened it.

"We all had to do it Ginny and so do you" the first voice said in what could only be described as an annoyed voice. "Just do what Ron did find a compartment, ask to enter, sit in it and made small talk with the people in it, just look at Ron he met Harry Potter on his train ride and those two are inseparable"

"But Mum said that you guys were to help me this year been as it was my first year" A young, almost timid feminine voiced.

"Ginny I have to head off to the perfect compartment to get my rounds timetable and first meeting of the year" the first voice replied. "And you know the Mum threat doesn't work on me" they stated plainly.

At this point of the conversation Chloe poked her head out of the compartment and what she saw was the back of tall red head she suspected by voice to be Percy Weasley but it was the face of the girl just pass his arm that made her put a smile on her face at seeing them and so she walked towards them.

"Ginny" Chloe said happily as she shut her compartment door. "Percy" She greeted with a nod in his direction been as he turned to face her which confirmed that she had the right Weasley in front of her. "I was wondering when I would see you, the twins and Ron on the train" she commented.

"When you all weren't on the platform with your parents I think Rhiannon was starting to worry that something had happened to you" she said with a smile at the older boy as she walked up beside him before lowering her gaze to the younger girl before her.

"I thought you said that your parents told you to stay near Ron on the train" She asked a bit confused.

"I don't know where he or Harry went once we got on the platform so I stayed with Percy been as the twins ran off somewhere" Ginny explained.

"Well been as Percy seems too busy to stay close to his little sister on her first train ride" She said almost dripping in sweet sarcasms sending him a side glance. "Why not stay with me and my two friends until you go with Hagrid on Hogsmeade platform" She suggested.

"We're just in that compartment there" Chloe pointed towards the Compartment that she had just come out of. It only took a second for Ginny to nod with a bright smile. "Ok then" Chloe said brightly before turning to Percy.

"Don't worry we'll make sure that she get to Hagrid on time and in her robes" and before Percy could say anything she took Ginny's hand and pulled her gently towards her compartment and only a second after that to open the door and guide the girl into it. Leaving her older brother in the corridor.

It didn't take long for Rhiannon and Eve to greet and warm to Ginny in their company, Rhiannon because she was Percy's sister and eve because she wasn't a load girl. It took even less time for Ginny to become conformable around the three older girls.

Noticing the girl with no book in her hand Rhiannon reached into her bag and offered the girl her copy of 'How I met My Wizard' and in no time they were all reading like they were before but with addition of the younger Weasley. For the Four girls it was a pleasant train ride.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed it. Please reveiw and let me know what you thought of it**

 **-MSW-**


	3. Arriving, Thestrals & Another Sorting

**Here's 3**

* * *

The Hogwarts express pulled into Hogsmeade station with no trouble to be seen. Still the girls had not seen or heard Hermione, Ron or Harry the whole trip, but Chloe assumed that it would be because they had sat with Neville, Dean and Seamus in another compartment.

The girl made sure that Ginny was looking good for her first night at Hogwarts Chloe and Eve made sure her tie was tied nicely and her robes hung off her smartly while Rhiannon used her fold in hair brush that Chloe had sent as a birthday gift that past summer to tame her Weasley Firey locks.

Ginny's hair was not long, only just passed her shoulders so they couldn't really but it back in a pretty plait or a smart practical ponytail. This meant that Rhiannon just brushed it back at placed a gold clip on the left side of her head to keep her fringe out of her face.

Once the train had stopped the four girls made their way off the train and to the station's platform. Once on it Chloe noticed that Hagrid was already there calling for the first years to gather so he could take them off to the boats to cross the lake and meet Professor McGonagall on the stairs.

And so this was where Ginny parted from the three girls and made her way to the small group of first year Hogwarts students while the three older girls made their way towards the Thestrals drawn carriages.

Chloe had noticed the creatures at Christmas last year when they had made their way to the train at the end of term. She remembered reading about the creatures in 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them' she didn't mention them to Eve and Rhiannon because she didn't know who to explain it to them.

From what she remembered she had never seen the death of anyone. She didn't mention her findings to anyone for this fact and not from the fact that she was ashamed to be able to see such a beast. She found them interesting.

"Chloe" someone called just a bit in front of them. Chloe looked up to see that it was Neville who was standing with Dean, Seamus….and Hermione? Where was Ron and Harry? The three walked over to their house mates with puzzled looks.

"Hey guys, where are Ron and Harry?" Chloe voiced without really thinking what she was saying.

"Hey Chloe, yeah I had a good holiday thanks for asking" Seamus said sarcastically with a grin making them all laugh and chuckle.

"Alright, it's been a long ride and my mind isn't engaged with my mouth so there is no filter right now" Chloe joked which made the laughing and grins continue as the seven newly second year Gryffindors boarded one of the open top carriages.

The seven started talking about their holidays and what they had been getting up to over it and thoughts of Ron and Harry had been forgotten as they all assumed that they were already on a carriage, probably with the twins and others. But for some reason Chloe just had an uneasy feeling about it all.

It didn't take long for them to arrive at Hogwarts entrance and to be walked into the great hall to find their seats for the feast. It was only when the doors were closed because all the carriages were in and students second year to seventh year were there that Chloe's fears were confirmed.

Harry and Ron were still nowhere to be found. She was about to voice her findings when the doors opened and Professor McGonagall stepped into the hall, doors closing behind her. Chloe imagined it was so the first years could not hear what was being said

"I have this year's first year students standing outside these like you have all done as you waited for your sorting" She stated loud enough for all students and professors in the hall to hear her and she did so without having to shout which to Chloe was impressive even for a professor.

"And so like previous year it is expected that you all be respectful and quite as this ceremony takes place like when you were all sorted into your houses" she continued to explain. By the bored looks on many of the students' faces, Chloe suspected that she made this speech to the students every year.

"Any student that does not comply with this set tradition will he reported to me for fitting punishment for the disturbance that is caused during this ceremony, are you all clear" she asked rhetorically in her voice that commanded respect from all those in the hall.

"Very well, I will now bring in the first years" and with that she turned and left out the door again. It was only moments after when she re-entered with the small group of first years following right behind her. Once she got to the front she point for the group to stand while she stood near the sorting stool.

"Now, before we begin the sorting ceremony, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words" she said and nodded to Headmaster Dumbledore who was sat in his seat in the middle of the teachers table. He rose from his seat and began to speck in his croaky voice.

"A few start of term announcements before we begin" he looked right at the first years in front of him. "First years please note that the forbidden forest is strictly forbidden to all students with put being with a professor as there is no reason for any student to be there outside class" he said seriously.

"there is a change of staff this year with Professor Quirrell's absence from last year, so we have the famous author Gilderoy Lockhart here as your new Defence against the Dark Arts Professor" as he said the name the blond man with what Chloe could only assume was his 'charming grin'.

Once the man was seated back in his seat Headmaster Dumbledore nodded back to Professor McGonagall and it was only then that Chloe released that they done almost the same last year when it had been her sorting ceremony.

"Now let us move on with the ceremony" Professor McGonagall stated and with a wave of her wand the sorting hat appeared on the stool. Once it had appeared the old brown hat began to sing its sorting house song.

"Oh you may not think me pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find,

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head,

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you,

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry,

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin,

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means,

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!

And with that the whole hall burst in applause for the singing cap while Chloe could see first years looking at the hat in amazement that mirrored what she suspected her own face had been and the faces of the first years before her and once again the hall stared to settle down as McGonagall began to speck.

"Now when I call your names, you will come fourth and I shall place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses" and with that she turned to her parchment and another sorting began for another year.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed it. Please reveiw and let me know what you thought of it**

 **-MSW-**


	4. Goodnight, Good morning, The 1st morning

**Final one of the day, Chapter 4**

* * *

The night of the sorting had not been that exciting but more one of welcoming and celebrating for each house. Ginny was sorted into Gryffindor like Chloe had suspected she would be judging how all her brothers had been sorted into the same house and she had taken a seat next to Chloe opposite Rhiannon.

Once the hall full of students had eaten and celebrated the first years sorted into their respected houses, the prefects were instructed to lead the first years to the location of the dormitories and given the password into the dormitory which for Gryffindor Tower was 'Wattlebird'.

Chloe had stuck her head into Ginny's new dorm room and asked if they had been informed about the time they needed to meet in the common room to go down to breakfast. Chloe wasn't surprised when it turned out that the girls hadn't been informed do she did the job herself.

She knew that it would be like the year before and if the girls were late not only would McGonagall be irritated that her first years were the latest down for breakfast two years in a row but also she would blame Percy and Chloe didn't want him in a bad mood because it would rub off onto Rhiannon.

This was before Chloe returned to her new dorm room for the year which had been the next level up from where she, Eve, Rhiannon and Hermione had slept the year before. That room was now Ginny's room along with the other first year Gryffindors girls.

X – X – X

The next morning Hermione was already out the room when Eve, Chloe and Rhiannon decided it was time to get up and get ready for their first day back of their second year of Hogwarts.

Rhiannon had put on her red and yellow check 'V' neck vest with block red trims on it paired with her red and yellow striped tie. Her black skirt was straight and when down to her knees with black sheer tights and her heeled shoes from the year before, Gryffindor robes hung from her shoulders over the top.

Eve wore a black 'V' neck vest with red and yellow stitching along the Black 'V' trim. She wore a black pleated skirt with grey and white check socks with her black and white heeled strap shoes. Her red and yellow striped tie tied around her neck and Gryffindor robes hung from her shoulders over the top.

Chloe had dressed in a red 'V' neck jumper, red and yellow tie and black long legged trousers along with a pair of red and yellow check knee high socks paired with her flat shoes. Her Gryffindor robes hung from her shoulders over the top.

It was when Chloe, Rhiannon and Eve were finally dressed and started to walk down stairs to head to breakfast they meet up with Hermione who was in the common room scolding Harry and Ron for something that the three had obviously missed the night before.

It turned out that Harry and Ron had in fact missed the Hogwarts Express and Ron had got the idea to fly to Hogwarts in his fathers modified Muggle Car had he had enchanted. But in the process had 'damaged' the whomping willow on the grounds which somehow led to Ron breaking his wand.

To say that Chloe had not been surprised that the pair of young Gryffindor boys managed to mess up and almost reveal wizarding to the muggles which had led to them being stood in front of Professor Snape who wanted them expelled.

What also didn't surprise Chloe was that Professor McGonagall was the one to get the punishment down too just detention with her for the term and that she stressed that the two boys should reflect on what they had done and what it could have meant for the two of them.

But even Chloe had to admit that she was glad the two would be staying at Hogwarts for at least another year.

X – X – X

Breakfast on the first morning went relatively easy. The Gryffindor first years arrived before any of the other houses thanks to Chloe's message to the first year girls the night before which meant that Professor McGonagall had a reason to be smug to professor Snape.

Well until the potions professor brought up the incident where two of her second year males students were centre of attention. Chloe found out that it had been front page news in both the evening prophet the night before as well as that daily edition.

But that was put to the back of Chloe's mind along with asking for the reason why Harry had not written to her all summer when she had sent him a letter once a week to see how he was doing and if he wanted a day out away from his aunt, uncle and horrible cousin.

All the students got their timetables for the year morning which for the second year consisted of only the classes that the school curriculum had decided them to do as it was third year that they get too choose two subject that they wanted to enter into for their O. along with the set subject.

So for the second year student's the timetable was;

Monday: Double Transfiguration, charms, Lunch, Defence against the dark arts, Double Astronomy.

Tuesday: Double Charms, Defence against the dark arts, Lunch, Astronomy, Double Transfiguration.

Wednesday: Double Herbology, Charms, Lunch, History of Magic, Double Defence against the dark arts,

Thursday: Double Potions, Astronomy, Lunch, Double History of Magic, Flying.

Friday: Double Potions, History of Magic, Lunch, Astronomy, Double Herbology.

Oh she was in for a good day, Double Herbology followed by Charms then Lunch to which it is onto History of Magic and at the end of the day they had Double Defence against the dark arts with the pretty boy professor.

Oh what fun (Said sarcastically)

X – X – X

And it had not been a bad day by lunch time. Neville was in the hospital wing after falling unconscious in their first Herbology lesson of the year when they were replanting Mandrakes into bigger plant pots in Hogwarts greenhouse 3.

Professor Sprout had been right when she had said that it was effected by the mandrakes unlike Seamus that sad that Neville had just fainted. It turned out that someone had but holes in the earmuffs left ear cover. To Chloe the holes happened to be strangely the size of the tip of a class quill.

So professor Sprout had Chloe levitate Neville to the hospital wing while Eve and Rhiannon gave her hand by carrying his bag and robe so that he would them when awoken and could catch up with the class once Madam Pomfrey was happy to have him leave.

So now they sat in the great hall for lunch, there was no mail really delivered for that lunch apart from Hoot brought Chloe her letter from her mother telling her that she and her father were wishing her well and Tom hoping she was enjoying her first day.

But there was also Ron's clumsy owl with a message for him. The owl came later then the few that were used that day and somehow it managed to miscalculate its landing so that it went head first into the crisp bowl just before Ron and so it landed beak up in front of the young boy and Harry.

"Bloody birds a menace" Ron said and from where Chloe was sitting she could tell the young Weasley was embarrassed by the owl. The message was in a red envelop. At the sight of the letter Ron seemed to look at it in horror. "Oh no" he muttered under his breath.

"Look everyone" Seamus shouted, his Irish accent coming on strong and that alone caught everyone's attention from what they were doing. "Weasleys got himself a howler" he said teasingly. But the statement only confused Chloe so she turned to Eve while Neville said something to Ron.

"What's a howler?" she asked her best friend who didn't really look away from watching Ron.

"It's a way to record an angry message and send it to the intended, it's loud and definitely catches the attention of the intended as well as normally has the desired effect on them" Eve explained. Chloe nodded in understanding as her attention back to the boy who was slowing pulling at the wax.

 **"RONALD WEASLEY!"**

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed it. Please reveiw and let me know what you thought of it**

 **-MSW-**


	5. Howlers,Decisions & A Stupid Lesson Plan

**Hey readers, sorry for the late update, i hope you will be happy to know that this installment of Chloe Perth at Hogwarts story will be completed by the end of the week and i hope you enjoy the new chapters.**

* * *

 _"RONALD WEASLEY!"_ a voice shouted from inside the envelope loudly. After yelling Ron's name the envelop rose off the table the lip of the envelope lifted, the folds curved in and the ribbon went into the envelope so that it now formed into a mouth with the edges of the paper on the inside forming teeth.

"How dare you steal that car!" the voice yelled at the boy who sat there on the bench at the Gryffindor table as he got scolded by his mother's voice in an envelope. "I am absolutely disgusted" the voice continued to screech a the 12 year old boy.

"Your fathers now facing an inquiry at work and it's entirely your fault" Chloe could tell that Mrs Weasley had recorded the voice inside the envelope because if you listened closely there was a hint of worry in the older woman's comment to her son, a worry that was very understandable to anyone.

"If you put another toe out of line we'll bring you straight home" the fermion voice threatened. This was before the envelope changed into the direction of Ginny who was sitting further down the table passed Chloe and Eve.

"And Ginny dear, congratulated you on making Gryffindor" the voice had changed from a harsh one to one of a caring, proud mother. "Your father and I are so proud" the voice finished off. The envelope turned back to Ron and stuck its ribbon tongue out at Ron before tarring itself up.

The hall seemed to be in silence after the envelope's outburst.

"Well it seems you're in the bad books at home Ron" Chloe commented to break the silence.

"Oh shut up Chloe" Ron said. Chloe knew that it wasn't serious it was just his natural response that joke. Chloe just chuckled at his reply and this led to the rest of Gryffindor laughing with her, even Ron. And so the howling howler was put off for another time.

X – X – X

The next class on the second year Gryffindor and Slytherin timetables was transfiguration with Professor McGonagall in which the lesson was spent transforming pencils into whistles. Chloe, Eve and Rhiannon had been moved further back in the seating plan.

This was so that the professor could put more focus of the ones in class that were struggling with the subject while she could trust Chloe to preform her spell and give a hand if needed to her friends. This was proven Chloe had been able to perform the spell given that day with great accuracy in two attempts.

So like last year Chloe had been set the task of reading another advanced transfiguration for the fourth years as she had already gone through the second and third year transfiguration textbooks over the last year and over the summer.

The transfiguration lesson was only a single hour lesson before double defence against the dark arts at the end of the Wednesday lessons so Chloe did not have to read for too long, she had only just got to the second of turning a pincushion into a hedgehog when the end of class was announced.

"Miss Perth a word before you leave" Professor McGonagall called out from her place at her desk. Chloe nodded to Eve and Rhiannon to go on ahead of her while she walked back towards professor McGonagall's desk and Chloe came to a halt in front the desk.

"Miss Perth-" Professor McGonagall began.

"Chloe" Chloe interrupted making the Professor give her a puzzled look. "Please call me Chloe Professor McGonagall, at least when it is just the two of us" Chloe asked.

"Very well Miss- Chloe" Professor McGonagall started but corrected herself before messing it up all the way and Chloe gave her a bright smile for her correction. "Chloe I wonder if you have thought about what I mentioned to you on the last day of last year?" she asked the student before her.

"Yes Professor" Chloe replied.

"Good because I have gone through a lot of trouble to get the timetables just right so that the second year Gryffindor transfiguration is the same time as the fourth year Gryffindors Charms class and vice versa-" McGonagall started.

"Professor" Chloe said sharply before anything more was said. "I said I have thought about it and I have" Chloe explained. "I'm grateful you did all that for me so that I could do some transfiguration at more my level" She continued. It was at this point Professor McGonagall sat back in her chair.

"But you're going to stay where you are once again" Professor McGonagall finished for her to which Chloe nodded her head in agreement.

"I think I need to stay where I am and read more of the fourth year textbook and start on the fifth year text" Chloe explained. "I feel it would be better to move to the fifth year transfiguration and charms classes as you have said before that was more of a review of all that is needed for OWL" she continued.

"This way I would be able to be in a high OWL level revision in both these subjects as well as start and have more time for my other OWL subjects that year so then it's my OWLs altogether" Chloe finished looking at the professor seriously, it had been something on her mind for a while, since it was mentioned.

"I see" Professor McGonagall said. She sat for moment in silence as she thought it over in her head. "I suppose this would be a better plan in the long run, you never know I may enter you in for your OWLs next year based on how well your practical comes along before then" McGonagall voiced out loud.

"I know that that your theoretical is up too it as your answers on last years end of year exams were well above what was needed, so much so that I'm considering giving you a third or fourth year end of year exam this year instead of a second year one" McGonagall told the girl.

"That sounds like a better option then moving u this year" Chloe agreed. "And we can decide what to do about taking OWLs next year when it comes to it" she suggested, actually find the idea of doing her OWLs early as a good idea but not wanting to voice it just yet.

"Very well, now off to class with you or you'll be extremely late for professor Lockhart's lesson" Professor McGonagall stated moving slightly forward to go over the notes she needed for her next lesson that was about to start.

"Oh, how I wouldn't want that" Chloe said sarcastically as she readjusted her bag strap on her shoulder. McGonagall looked up at the girl over her glasses with a raised eyebrow.

"Miss Perth are you telling me that Professor Lockhart doesn't get you swooning like every other female in this school?" the Professor asked with a smirk. Chloe looked her the same over her glasses.

"Are you under the same spell professor McGonagall?" Chloe asked with a smirk.

"I'll see you at dinner Miss Perth" McGonagall stated before looking back down at her work and Chloe took this as her chance to leave and head to class

X – X – X

Chloe was not happy.

It was dinner in the great hall and Chloe was furious. The defence against the dark art lesson was a complete waste of time. It had lasted the whole of ten minutes, maybe fifteen at a push. Chloe had no idea why a man like Lockhart had even got a place on the teaching staff of an establishment like Hogwarts.

He was useless. Who in their right mind lets lose a creature in their class room that they obviously have no control over. Chloe had no doubt that the man had done what he did just because Seamus had made the comment about them and when he had tried a spell NOTHING happened.

The man was useless and Chloe knew that there was something about him that wasn't right. She had studied his books before he started the year and Eve agreed with her that there was nothing in them that was academic that they could learn from the material.

But for some reason that Chloe could not understand, the rest of the female population had a thing for the man. It was like he was a Veela with the power to lour their mate to them and increase the sexuality in someone, but for Lockhart it wasn't a mate it was most woman.

Eve and Rhiannon had a thing for him as well. Eve didn't show it but Chloe could see that she was attracted to him for some reason but said nothing about it whereas Rhiannon was more the swooning type of woman but she desperately tried not to do it around Percy.

There was just something about the man and Chloe was determined to find out what that secret was, no matter what.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and** i **hope you enjoyed it. Please** reveiw **and let me know what you thought of it**

 **-MSW-**


	6. Really? Mudblood? Again Malfoy?

The rest of the week of classes ran smoothly, Lockhart was still and idiot and the other classes were as normal as they had been last year with Hermione leading the academic pack with Chloe, Eve and Rhiannon not too far behind her and in some classes ahead of her.

Carrying on from last year Rhiannon was really starting to impress Professor Snape from what Chloe could read from the man when they were in class and the reaction he had from the girl when she completed tasks brilliantly.

Chloe had luckily been paired with Neville again so Snape obviously realised that if he was paired Neville with Chloe his class cauldrons stood a chance of making it through the year which couldn't be said for Seamus's.

Eve on the other hand had been much the same as last year with her laid back attitude and sleeping in certain classes; History of Magic; as well as studying of advanced spells for DADA which could not be found in Lockhart's stupid books.

Now it had got to the first weekend of the term, the first Saturday of September and Chloe could no longer put it off. Quidditch practice with the Gryffindor quidditch team. Wood caught her in the common room the night before.

He told her that there was no excuse she or anyone else on the team could give, the team would be training that Saturday and they would begin their normal routine of training for the game only a few week away to be ready and too win.

And so that is what she did, reported to the Gryffindor female locker room and changed into her new quidditch uniform she had brought over the summer ready for the term and grabbed her Nimbus 1700 and the whole team stood outside waiting for everyone to change.

Once they were all outside the locker room they all began to follow Wood as they let him led the way to the quidditch Pitch to start their training. The quicker they got there, the more time they spend on it and the more time they can get Wood off their backs is the way that Chloe saw it.

Wood lead the team with Harry beside him, Fred behind Wood with George beside him so he was behind Harry, Katie was behind Fred and Chloe beside her so she was behind George while Angelina brought up the rear as she said that she'd rather be on the end to keep an eye on where her sister is.

"I spent the summer devising a whole new training program" Wood began to waffle on about on the way to the pitch. "We're going to train earlier, harder and longer" he explained are they turned the corner by the court yard, making sure to pause between the right places.

"What" Wood stated abruptly, making Chloe come out of her morning mood. Yes, she liked playing quidditch really and she liked being on the team, she just wasn't as enthusiastic as the rest of them but even she was puzzled why the Slytherin team were dressed to train if Wood told them it was their time.

"I don't believe it" Wood muttered under his breath as they turned out to the court yard heading towards the rival quidditch team. "Where do you think you're going Flint?" Wood called to the other quidditch team's captain.

"Quidditch Practice" Marcus Flint stated as if it was the most natural thing in the world. The two teams stood off to one another so that it was just a group of people and Chloe stood in between the twins with Angelina standing hind her. Being as short as Chloe was the older girl could still see the rival team.

"I booked the pitch for Gryffindor today" Wood countered. Chloe knew that if would said he did something and it was something to do with quidditch there was a 99.99% that he had done what he said so there was no chance that the pitch had been double book so there was no way that could happen.

"Easy wood" Flint said. If there was one thing that the teams could agree on were the arranging of training times and Chloe couldn't see why Slytherin had started now. "I've got a note" and as he said it he held his arm out with a rolled up parchment to the other captain.

Wood took the parchment from Flint while he moved to shoulder his broom so he could began to unroll the parchment to read what was important enough to the Slytherins ahead on the pitch. There was something about the team that was different Chloe couldn't decide what it was.

Chloe could see that Ron and Hermione had been sitting the very court yard and had started to make their way towards them along with Eve and Rhiannon who must have also been sitting close enough to hear the conversation. They must have been sitting outside because of the nice weather.

"I Professor Severus Snape do here by give the Slytherin team permission to practice today only to train their new seeker" Wood read aloud the note that had been handed to him by the Slytherins' quidditch captain.

"You've got a new seeker? Who?" Wood asked, you could hear the annoyed tone in his tone at the news of how his first training session of his new plan would not go ahead because of this new development. Flint knocked shoulders with Adrian Pucey and they stepped to the side to reveal the boy.

"Malfoy?" Harry stated, with what seemed like a laugh in his voice as the older boys stood by to reveal the slicked back blond haired Slytherin second year dressed up in the deep green and white quidditch uniform and brown protectors.

"That's right and that's not all that new this year" Draco stated before moving his broom to his other shoulder getting them all to look at it. It was then that it dawned on Chloe, the whole team had the SAME broom as the one Draco was showing off.

"Those are nimbus 2001" Ron stated out loud before really thinking. "How'd you get those?" he asked, a hint of envy in his voice.

"A gift from Draco's father" Flint stated. Chloe just chalked it up that the brooms were the reason that Draco was even on the team so she didn't worry that the boy was a threat on the pitch.

"You see Weasley unlike some my father can afford the best" Draco said smugly. Chloe could see that the envy was still in Ron's eyes while Fred and George stiffened from their places beside her at the insult to their family, but before they could defend Hermione stepped up for her friends.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in, they got in on pure talent" She said proudly. The comment made Chloe smirk at the girl as she got one up on the boy before them all.

"No asked for your opinion, you filthy little mud blood" Draco spat at Hermione as he stood in front of her, trying to intimidate the girl. Chloe see Ron become angered by the word and Hermione's face become emotionless and Chloe decided to step in before Ron did something stupid with his broken wand.

"Oh really with that insult again Malfoy?" she spoke up, drawing attention to her and away from Hermione and Draco's stare off. At the sound of her voice Draco did turn his head into her direction, the hard look still on his face.

"You say something Perth" Draco spat her surname as if it was a bad taste in his mouth, to which the girl raised an eye brow at the Slytherin boy before adding a smirk of mockery.

"Yes Malfoy I did" she stated calmly moving a bit away from the twins, Angelina moved so she was still at the girls back but now at the level with the twins. "Now that you've brought yourself on your quidditch team with Daddy's money" she stated as an insult to the boy's 'talent' if he had any.

"And somehow got Snape wrapped around your pinkie" she continued mockingly as she lifted her pinkie in the air for etherise. "Why don't you and your shallow snake team go off to the pitch and learn some more cheats for your next game" she made a gesture to the team as a whole.

"Because none of your team have got enough trust in one another to win any game fairly" she stated what everyone knew aloud for the first time in years. "Maybe while you're on the pitch you'll learn some new words to use" he said with a fake bright smile.

"After all Mudblood is so last year" Chloe said with a wave of her hand making most of her team laugh as she brushed the insult off been as she had once been called it by the boy standing before her who was getting angrier and angrier the more she said to him in mock.

"Why you filthy mouthed little-" Draco started but Chloe didn't give him a chance to finish.

"Careful what you say in front of me Draco" she said seriously as she shook her finger. "Wouldn't want me to send Daddy a letter telling him that you're soiling his good name now would we" she threaded the boy.

"Or better yet to Mr Overton telling him of you having no family honour" she said evilly. Draco was now thoroughly embarrassed and looked like he was about to launch at the girl to wrap his hands around her thin neck. Chloe also hadn't been the only one to notice the look either.

"Draco leave the bitch to play with the pathetic cubs, we've got training to do" Flint set the command before taking the boy's shoulder, Adrian taking the boy's other shoulder and leading him and the rest of the team away from the court year and to the pitch.

"Bye-bye" Chloe called out to the boy as he was taken away.

"Perth Enough" Wood stated. He had loved the girl's comments about the other team and how she defended her dorm mates. But there had to be a place to end the mocking. Chloe rolled her eyes before moving to stand next to Hermione.

"You ok Hermione?" Chloe asked quietly, voice trying to be comforting to the girl. Hermione just nodded. "Give me a minute to change and we'll go to Hagrid, no doubt he's got tea and cake" Chloe said with a cheerful smile as she wrapped her free arm around the girls shoulder.

"Ok" was Hermione answer and so Chloe moved to walk to the locker room but not before nodding in Eve and Rhiannon's direction to signal for the two to go to the girls side. And to her side they went.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed it. Please reveiw and let me know what you thought of it**

 **-MSW-**


	7. New Routines, Voices & The Typical Twins

It had been just over a week since the incident in the court yard between the Gryffindor and Slytherin quidditch teams; just over a week since Draco had called Hermione the horrible word; since Chloe put Malfoy in his place.

That meant that it had also been just over a week since Chloe, Hermione, Ron, Eve, Rhiannon and Harry had gone to Hagrid for tea, cake and a cheer up. Chloe had even arranged them all so she could take a picture of all seven of them in front of Hagrid's cosy game keepers hut in front of the forbidden forest.

So it was Sunday the thirteenth of September, the end of the second week in to the term when Harry was sat in Lockhart's office straight after lunch to begin his twelfth detention of the year like Ron had.

McGonagall had been busy sorting something out which meant that she could not have the pair in her classroom to serve their last detention of the car incident. Because of this McGonagall arranged it so Harry had been sent to Lockhart and Ron sent to Snape to serve out their detention.

The day had been a typical Sunday like it had been the week before. It was similar to the Sundays the year before when the three were first years but it was now different been as two of the three second year Gryffindor girls were in 'relationships'.

The three girls still did the having a lay in till about ten in the morning with baked goodies sent to them from home which meant that it was the one day of the week that they are having the junky breakfast before moving on to the common room where they laze about school work

The three then move on to lunch in the great hall at 12. Afterwards Eve would then leave Chloe for her one afternoon a week with Malfoy junior and Rhiannon would go off to spend her Sunday afternoon with Percy.

Then there was the fact that Hermione would still spend the day with Harry and Ron leaving Chloe on her own to visit Hagrid in his hut for tea and his handmade cake. But the difference was that she would spend more time with the half giant before she went on with her day.

Chloe had no need to rush on a Sunday. It had only been a short visit the year before because she wasn't sure how Rhiannon honestly felt about spending time with the man. However Chloe enjoyed her time with the man in his home. To Chloe the man was funny, almost sweet in his almost childish attitude.

After visiting the keeper of the ground's the week before Chloe had gone for an advanced practical transfiguration session with Professor McGonagall in a smaller classroom that lead off from the room that Harry and Ron would been spending their detention in.

However this week the professor had asked her not to come as she was busy sorting something out so Chloe had moved on to Hogwarts's Library to carry on with the reading and note taking of the advanced Charms book that Professor Flitwick had given to her to study.

By the time that Dinner time had come Chloe had gone back to the common room to put her books away and check up on Hoot. Once that was done she began to head down the stairs to the common room on the way to dinner when she was stopped in the warm cosy Gryffindor Common room by voices.

X – X – X

"Hey Chloe" It had been the twins to stop her by calling her name out across the common room as they stood by the portrait with Lee and Angelina either side of them. From what Chloe could tell form the direction that they seem to have been heading in. Chloe smiled and headed to the small group of 4.

"Hey guys" she said with a smile. Chloe didn't even react as Angelina but her arm over her shoulders and gave it a squeeze in greeting. Chloe was grateful that the older girl no longer greeted her by suffocating her in a hug till Lee would point out her skinning changing colour from lack of oxygen to it.

"What you doing solo? Where's the other two members of this one out of three trios of the second year Gryffindors?" Lee asked with a smirk and a raised inquisitive eyebrow to which Chloe rolled her eyes.

"One; I don't think you can call Neville, Seamus and Dean a trio, their more of the 'three left overs of the year drawn together' group" Chloe stated holding up her right index finger.

"Two; Me, Eve and Rhiannon are also not a trio, we're a friendship group that Neville and Hermione are sometimes included into" Chloe explained adding her right middle finger to her already up middle finger.

"Three; Me Eve and Rhiannon are not joined at the hip and they are free to hang out with other people without me having to be present or invited" Chloe concluded adding the final third finger by holding up her right ring finger.

"No" the twin to her right injected at the end of her explanation.

"What you mean is" the other twin to her left continued in their normal twin fashion.

"That you are on you own" right Weasley twin.

"Because you didn't want to be" left Weasley twin.

"The third wheel on this fine Sunday" right Weasley twin.

"To either Eve" left twin.

"And the Slytherin Wimp" right twin.

"Draco Malfoy" left twin.

"Or Rhiannon" right.

"And our Smart mouthed" left.

"Brother Percy" the right twin finished with both twins giving Chloe matching winks while she just rolled her eyes and cross her arms. Chloe's typical reaction to the Weasley twin's mocking made Lee chuckle and Angelina quietly giggle.

"Yes ok, you two annoyingly have a point" Chloe admitted aloud.

"Of Course we do" left twin started this time.

"We always have a point" right twin continued.

"Might not be one people want to hear" left Weasley twin.

"But there is a point" right Weasley twin.

"Sometimes anyway" left twin.

"Well yes sometimes there isn't" right twin.

"But that's normally when we're teasing" left.

"Or mocking" right.

"Or pranking" left.

"Or just for fun" they both said with cheeky grins making all three people roll their eyes.

"Do you ever think they'll grow out of that?" Chloe asked looking up towards Angelina who still had her arm wrapped around the younger Gryffindor's shoulder.

"Maybe" the older girl said looking from one twin to the other.

"Really?" Chloe asked surprised.

"Yeah, when their married and their wives slap the habit out of them" Angelina said as she turned to look down towards Chloe.

"You think we could do that to them now?" Chloe asked copying what Angelina had done by looking between the twins.

"Wouldn't have the same effect" Angelina stated as she brought up her free hand to look at her freshly painted nails.

"You're probably right" Chloe admitted.

"Not probably, I am" and with that said all five burst out laughing.

"I do believe it is time for dinner" Chloe said with a grin. The other four older Gryffindors nodded trying to slowing stop the laughing as the group of five made their way out the fat lady portrait and down to the great hall for dinner.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed it. Please reveiw and let me know what you thought of it**

 **-MSW-**


	8. Dinner, Messages on the Wall

Chloe had enjoyed her interaction with the Weasley twins, Angelina and Lee in the common room before dinner and when the merry group of five had reached the great hall for dinner Chloe had spotted Rhiannon and Eve sitting at the table she said later to the older group and made her way to her friends.

It was a normal dinner with arrays of different cooked food for the students to tuck into as well as it being loud with conversation and laughter. Chloe ate her dinner with a smile as Rhiannon told her and Eve all about her afternoon with Percy and what they had done in that time.

Chloe was happy for the girl and quite happily moved her attention to Eve when she Rhiannon asked the girl who her afternoon with the Slytherins' newly announced seeker. Eve answered a lot quieter than the other girl but Chloe could tell that the girl had in fact very much enjoyed her afternoon.

It was while she listened to her best friends that she noticed that there were a few people missing from the hall, Harry and Lockhart for instance, no doubt because the 'charming' man probably still had the boy in detention because they were doing something as stupid like sending autographs or something.

Then there was the fact that Chloe couldn't spot Ginny anywhere down the table. Sometimes the girl would sit with her and her two friends but the small girl was free to sit with other people that she made friends with.

Chloe didn't know why she tried to keep an eye on the youngest Weasley she knew that the girl had four older brothers to do that but there was something about the girl that made Chloe want to take the girl under her wings so to speak.

The girl seemed smart and could be brilliant if given the chance to grow and advance in her subjects. Just like she had done in charms and transfiguration or Eve with Defence against the dark arts or Rhiannon with potions or even Hermione as an altogether witch.

Chloe could see that there was something about the young first year just needed a chance to come out, like the shot of a flower that just needed to be moved out from the shadow of her brothers and put into the sun so that she could blossom.

So that was why Chloe would look for the young girl whether it was in the great hall at meal times or in the common room when she knew that people were making time to do their homework; which in most cases were due in the next day.

But Chloe knew that the reason why she couldn't see the girl at the meal was probably because of youngest Weasley's small build was hidden by the rest of the Gryffindor's table being crowded with all years mixing together up and down the table which prevented Chloe in locating the first year at dinner.

The thoughts of the missing people didn't play too much on the second year's mind as the feast began to come to an end and all the houses started to stand up and head towards the house dorms to settle for the evening.

It seemed like there was an unspoken rule in the great hall when it came to the meal times. It seemed like everyone waited for others to finish at dinner before moving on but at lunch and breakfast people left with their friends when they are all finished.

The houses stayed together as they walked their separate ways in the corridor following the prefect that was no doubt Percy been as he tried to be the prefect at the end of the table so that he can take the leadership role.

If Chloe was to guess as to why he did it, she would guess it was because he was trying to get a heads up in the choosing of the head boy next year. It would be his last year next year and so there was no doubt in Chloe's mind that Percy was trying to show the professors that he would be the best choice.

Chloe was brought out her musing when the house of Gryffindor seemed to stop. Chloe looked towards Eve and Rhiannon as if asking the silent question only to find that in her musing Rhiannon had made off to be by Percy's side as they walked back which left just Eve who shrugged her shoulders.

Chloe heard someone gasp in the crowd a bit ahead of them. This made Chloe more curious as well as Eve who was stood beside her and the two moved in sync as they made their way to the front of the line. Chloe ended up standing in between the twins while Eve stood between a twin and Angelina.

They made it to the front just as a first year that Chloe recognised as Colin Creevey brought up his camera to picture of the message that had crudely been written on the wall of the corridor and somehow Harry had ended up standing in front of it.

If Chloe didn't believe that Harry was the one to write the message it would look like he had been caught literary red handed but there was one thing missing, his hands were clean and had no look that they had been cleaned because there were black ink smudges on his hand.

Luckily Percy was before Colin and so he just pushed the camera down behind him preventing the young first year from taking a picture of what Chloe could only describe as 'a Harry deer in a cars headlights'

"Enemies of the Heir, Beware" Draco decided to read aloud before he and his two dummy goons looked towards Gryffindor before locking on Hermione who was just before Percy and Rhiannon with Ron next to her.

"You'll be next Mudbloods" he almost spat in Hermione's direction. At his words the air became tense. Chloe saw a glimpse of the twins stiffening as well as a few others in the front. Eve even looked in Chloe's direction as if to just make sure her best friend was still standing between the Weasley Twins.

"What's going on here" Flinch's voice called out from somewhere behind the house of Gryffindor. "Come on make way, make way" He said gruffly as he pushed roughly through the students till he came to a stop to see Harry by the wall.

Once he had passed through most students went back to where they had been but apparently the twins weren't going to move from this now tight cocoon they had formed around Chloe. If Chloe was to guess this would be a subconscious move to keep her 'safe' by Malfoy's threat.

"You guys don't have to hover, I'm quite capable of standing on my own" Chloe muttered to the twins while Mr Flinch glared at Harry. But the twins seemed unaffected by her words and stayed where they were.

"Potter, what you..." Flinch's words Trailed off as a look of Horror came across his face as he looked to his beloved cat hanging from the walls torch by the knot of her tail. "Mrs Norris" he said in shock with such a saddened tone that it almost made Chloe want to go to him and give him a hug. Almost.

"You've murdered my cat" he almost spat to Harry as his grief turned to anger, anger directed at Harry.

"No I-" Harry started to say but was cut off when Flinch grabbed his shoulder.

"I'll kill ya" Flinch started off quietly but the tone worried Chloe. "I'll kill ya!" he yelled making Chloe want to push the twins aside and get to Harry before the angered care taker could do anything. However a voice came from behind the Slytherin stopping everyone in their tracks and thoughts.

"Argus!" Dumbledore yelled as he and the other professors comes striding thought the Slytherins that parted like the red see as soon as they realised that the professors were behind them. "Argus I" the head master started but paused as soon as he saw the blood message on the wall.

"Everyone, will proceed to their dormitories immediately" he commanded and so everyone moved without hesitation. The twins turned on their sides and started to nudge me in the right direction. Right now Chloe just wanted to hit both on them on their head for the way they were behaving but was stopped.

"Everyone but you three" the headmaster added. Chloe turned her head over her shoulder and saw that it was Harry, Ron and Hermione that he had stopped and asked to stay behind but before she could see any more of what was happening behind her, Angelina moved in her field of view.

Chloe rolled her eyes with the girl acting just like the twins. Why was everyone taking Malfoy's threat so seriously? This was Malfoy that they were talking about, the boy that hid behind his father's reputation and power.

"She's not dead Argus, she's been petrified" was all Chloe heard before the house turned the corner and towards their dormitory.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed it. Please reveiw and let me know what you thought of it**

 **-MSW-**


	9. The Chamber's legend

**Ok so here is the final one of the day, look here tomorrow for the next one, night.**

* * *

The excitement of the night before didn't take long for people to make up their own version of what happened to the caretaker's cat Mrs Norris, what part Harry had to play in it and what really was Hogwarts chamber of secrets.

Some of what people had been said was totally ridiculous and made Chloe want to whack who ever came up with it over the head, while others made Chloe roll her eyes to see how much free time the person had to come up with just a fanciful tale of lies.

It was Monday morning which mean that the second years had transfiguration as the first lesson of the day with Professor McGonagall. Chloe had been looking forward to the lesson as everyone had been told that if they wished they could bring an animal to the class to use for their lesson.

Chloe, Eve and Rhiannon had decided not too just in case the spell went wrong and that would put their animals' in danger and they really didn't to put their companions and risks like that but Chloe was looking forward to the lesson none the less because it mean that it was the next level up.

The class had got in and seated quickly to start. McGonagall had started with explaining the spell that they would be using for the lesson; Vera Verto. Chloe had read about it last year and was looking forward to performing the spell.

Each student was given their subject animal quickly, Professor McGonagall had a Great Hornbill sitting on a perch at the front of the class. Ron had brought Scabbers with him and Neville had brought Trevor.

To say Chloe wasn't worried for his toad would be an understatement, the boy wasn't really the best wizard when it came to transfiguration and he was testing out the new spell on his own toad. Chloe wasn't sure that he had really thought about it.

"So today, our lesson is you turning the animal in front of you into water goblets" Professor McGonagall started. "As you know this is the next step in learning transfiguration and the next level with need a lot more contraction than this one so it is best to get an understanding of this before moving on"

"The incantation is like so" and with that she turned her wand to the great hornbill at the front of the class and tapped her wand on its back feathers three times counting it out. "One, two, three, Vera Verto" she said, within seconds the large bird was morphed into a beautiful glass goblet with a gold rim.

"Remember the trick to the spell is to picture the goblet that you are wishing to transform the animal before you into" she explained. "Now, who would like to give it a try?" she asked the class. Chloe knew not to put her hand up as it would seem like bragging and Professor knew this so she looked away.

"Ah, Mr Weasley" McGonagall picked walking towards the boy. "Ready one, two, three, Vera Verto" she reminded the boy as she came to a stop in front of the boy's desk. Ron nodded before clearing his voice. He moved his cello taped wand and tapped the rat's back three times.

"Vera Verto" he said clearly but his wand sparked and made a sharp noise. Unlike the professor's casting of the spell a green spark came from the wand and Scabbers morphed out of shape, but the rat did not go the clear colour of transparent glass.

Instead the goblet was furry with the fur of a rat, the rat's tail had stayed in place and the goblet made the sound of a rat in distress. There were snickers about the class room, chloe shook her head with a smile on her face while Neville beside her paled in colour at the thought of it being his toad instead.

"That wand need's replacing Mr Weasley" was all the professor said about the muck up of the spell preformed before her. She looked at the rat goblet that Ron had picked up with a look of confusion before placing the goblet down.

"Reverse the changes" she stated clearly pointing her wand to the fur goblet. As quickly as the change from rat to goblet, the goblet was changed back into rat form. The professor gave a quick look over the animal before turning her attention to the rest of the class, only to see Hermione's hand raised.

"Miss Granger?" the older woman asked.

"Professor, I was wondering if you could tell us about the Chamber of Secrets" the second year Gryffindors asked in a confidant tone but her eye's lowered. The Professor was about to object to the girl interrupting the class on an unrelated topic but she was the question in all her students' eyes.

"Very well2 the professor sighed as she adjusted her glasses. "Well, you all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago, by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin2 she started to explain.

"Now three of the founders co-existed quite harmoniously" she said. "One did not" she explained.

"Three guesses who" Ron said to Harry beside him, though his voice was not really made for whispering as Chloe could hear the comment and she was three rows back from him. If the professor had heard the comment, which Chloe assumed she had, the professor did not respond to it.

"Salazar Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts" the professor explained. "He believed magical learning should be kept within all magic families, In other words, pure bloods" she cleared up.

"Unable to sway the others, he decided to leave the school" she finished what was already public knowledge. "Now according to legend, Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in this castle, known as the Chamber of Secrets" she started to explain what only a select few knew.

"Though shortly before departing, he sealed it until that time when his own true heir returned to the school. The heir alone would be able to open the chamber and unleash the horror within, and by so doing, purge the school of all those who, in Slytherin's view, were unworthy to study magic" she finished.

"Muggle-borns" Hermione said quietly and McGonagall pointed her want to show that she was in fact correct, relived that she was not the one that had to say it aloud.

 _"_ Well naturally the school has been searched many times" she explained. "No such chamber has been found" she said dismissively as she turned to go back to the front of the class and continue with the lesson.

"Professor" Hermione said to catch her attention again before finishing the topic and moving on. "What exactly does legend tell us lies within the chamber?" Hermione asked.

"Well the chamber is been said to home to something only the heir of Slytherin could control" the transfiguration paused. "It is said to be home to a monster" she finished. Chloe could see the fear in the older woman's eyes as she straight at Hermione, yes there was fear but also concern in the woman's eyes.

It wasn't like Chloe didn't understand why their head of house would be concerned for both Hermione and the rest of the other muggle borns in Gryffindors and probably the other houses as well. It was just the type of woman she was, but why Hermione in particular.

It was just very odd to the young girl.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed it. Please reveiw and let me know what you thought of it**

 **-MSW-**


	10. Quidditch, Quick Rescues

**Ok so here is the next mass update for all you reader. I really hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

And so the thought of McGonagall's words had been running though her head all week even in quidditch practice that was leading up to the first quidditch match of the year; Slytherin vs Gryffindor; the weekend of Halloween which happened to be that year the Sunday night.

Chloe had not been looking forward to the match. They only had to compete against the house of snakes once a year but if last year was anything to go by it was going to be a game of cheating, hitting, and the general rough and tumble of quidditch at its hardest.

It was probably a good thing that the two houses were the first to compete as it would mean that it is done and over with but at the same time there was always a just the build up for a fight when it came to the two teams because the rivalry between the two was such a big thing like when it's boys vs Girls.

Chloe could see that Wood really wanted this to be like last year and for Harry to steal any chance he could get to get the snitch. The captain had been timing the seeker in his training to see if the boy would get faster so as to end the game fast if needed because the scores were not in their favour.

But to Chloe she knew that she needed to keep track of the other chasers. In her position she needed to be in the right place for a pass or a block of the other team, she needed to be their even if it was just to do a fake pass.

When it came to scoring Chloe knew she wasn't the best so she tried to pass off to Angelina or Katie but Chloe had manged to get a few goals in before now but in general she had tried to not have the attention on her. Madam Hooch had been right in the fact her broom control made her a good player.

She had got very good in dodging other players and getting the quaffle from Wood to the other end of the pitch. Her small build compared to that of the tall boys on the other team meant that she was a smaller target and she had no fear of going for a drive to get past them if they tried to block line her.

She noticed that most would try to go over the block line but she was quite happy to go as far down as it takes to get under them but she likes to sometimes go over as it gives her a bit of edge when she realises that the other team thinks her play is getting to be predictable.

But that day was not their day. The game had gone downhill from the start. The teams new Nimbus 2001 had given the team an edge and had it was very well shown on the pitch that the whole team had been working hard to get control of the brooms to build up their speed to win.

Speed was their friend in this game. A friend that they had worked hard to build up, Chloe couldn't deny the fact that the fact that the team had put so much work into getting used to the new broom with their normal play was something to admire from the team that cheats.

But at the same time she knew that if they lost this game then the Slytherin's would hold it against their house for the whole year and use in next year as an intimation technique for the first years that would be sorted into Gryffindor.

It was only 45 minutes into the game at the score was in Slytherin's favour with the score of 80 – 30. Chloe didn't understand why Harry was waiting this long to find the snitch. If he waits much longer there wouldn't be enough time or even make up enough points.

Chloe knew that there had been cases where even though one team was the one to capture the snitch it had been the other team that had won the game because they still had more points when it came down to the points on the score board.

It only took the Slytherins' another 5 minutes to get the score of 90 and for them to think that they had won the game enough to show off a victory V already. It really got under Chloe's skin that they would show off so early in the game.

But then their team dynamic was all different this year. Adrian Pucey was a chaser this year which meant that his quick speed and reflexes were put to great use. Of course this was because he was pushed out of the seeker position by Draco.

Though from what little Chloe had seen of the boy he was doing not a lot to contribute to the game. He sat on his broom from high up from the pitch watching. It was like he was just a spectator on a broom rather than a player in the game.

At least even though Harry didn't have the snitch he was trying to be helpful by blocking players when he could. Chloe knew he was keeping an eye for the snitch and he wasn't just trying to be useless in a game that just wasn't going their way.

Chloe wasn't really paying attention to the two seekers but she did realise that they were talking above them. It was then a bludger came very close to knocking her off her broom that she followed its path in the direction of Harry's head. Harry ducked just in time and the bludger carried on.

Wood flew to say something to Harry, but Chloe's eyes Widened a bit when she saw the bludger came back. Harry yelled something to their captain but in Chloe's eyes to became slow motion as the bludger came back and went straight at Wood's broom, splintering it as if it was nothing

It was only when Wood began to spiral out of control that Chloe went into action. She forgot about the game and flew right in the direction of her falling captain. As he knew what was coming and let go of the broken broom. It only to a moment for Chloe to reach her captain and grab hold of his arm.

"Damn it Wood" she yelled as she tried to stop her broom in its tracks of going down so she could pull her captain up onto her broom and take him to the stands of harm's way. She knew from the force of her stopping his break neck fall he would have a dislocated shoulder.

"What have you been eating" Chloe she moved up the broom a bit and pulled him up enough for him to grab the broom with his other arm and pull himself up.

"Not that I'm not grateful for the rescue but what do you think you are playing at Perth, Johnson and Bell need you out there" Wood said with a frown as he shifted to sit perched on the end of the girl's broom. Chloe started to make her way towards the Gryffindor stands.

"Thank you Perth for saving me, yes I could have been severely injured and missed a lot of school If you hadn't quickly thought on your broom, Yes I could let you off for leaving the others when we're so far behind already in the game" Chloe stated sarcastically.

Wood just frowned at the Girl's comment as they approached the stands. Once she was close enough for Dean and Seamus to grab hold of the stubborn captain from off the end of the broom and onto his own feet.

"Take him to madam Pomfrey, I'm sure he must of hit his head somewhere that's made his priorities jumbled" was all she said before dong a flip and drive down to join the rest of her team only to notice the hoops where undefended so she made her way to be the last defence.

"What was that about?" One of the twins said as he flew up beside her.

"Our captain not paying attention" was all Chloe said as she kept making her way to the hoops.

"Chloe, Watch out" Chloe turned to where she had heard Harry's voice to see him heading straight at her. She ducked to let him fly over her as he followed the snitch but it was then she saw the Bludger heading her way as well.

'Well best time to try it' she thought quickly. There was something that she had been wanting to try out for a while and now was the perfect time to see if it would work. She moved her hands to the end of her broom and brought her feet to stand by the end of the bristles in one fluid movement.

Next she bent her knees and pushed off the broom to flip over the end of the broom. Her grip of the broom meant that the broom tilted in a circular at this point the bludger went passed her not touching the broom. The circular motion continued.

This is the part where she wasn't she if she could complete. For this too work she needed to hope that her light weight and the force she pushed off with would allow her to bring the broom full circle and hope that she wasn't too light that she over went and missed the broom and ended up falling.

But luck seemed to be on her side because next thing she knew she was sitting right back on her broom. A great big smile plastered on her face as she now raced towards the hoops as she saw Flint almost at the hoops ready to score.

The rival captain saw her coming and when she was close enough kicked his leg back at her. But she knew that move. He had used it more than once in every game she's seen him in so she did a quick pull to the side. But her lean was too much and she nearly went into the next pole. Almost.

"Watch where you're flying Perth" came the cold voice of Adrian Pucey as he had grabbed out for her shoulder and used it to steady her on her broom. Chloe looked to the older boy with a puzzled look. "You almost got your blood on the clean poles" he sneered as he answered her unasked question.

"Harry Potter's caught the snitch" Lee yelled into the magical speaker, catching everyone's attention. "Gryffindor wins" Lee announced. Flint made a load roar of anger as she threw the quaffle in his hand towards the other end of the pitch. It was then Chloe saw Harry was still having problems.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and** i **hope you enjoyed it. Please** reveiw **and let me know what you thought of it**

 **-MSW-**


	11. Broken Arms, Stupid Man

_The rival captain saw her coming and when she was close enough kicked his leg back at her. But she knew that move. He had used it more than once in every game she's seen him in so she did a quick pull to the side. But her lean was too much and she nearly went into the next pole. Almost._

 _"Watch where you're flying Perth" came the cold voice of Adrian Pucey as he had grabbed out for her shoulder and used it to steady her on her broom. Chloe looked to the older boy with a puzzled look. "You almost got your blood on the clean poles" he sneered as he answered her unasked question._

 _"Harry Potter's caught the snitch" Lee yelled into the magical speaker, catching everyone's attention. "Gryffindor wins" Lee announced. Flint made a load roar of anger as she threw the quaffle in his hand towards the other end of the pitch. It was then Chloe saw Harry was still having problems._

"Finite Incantatem" Hermione aimed at the bludger and it exploded into pieces and fell to the ground around Harry who sat holding his arm. Chloe and the others lowered from in the air to on the floor around their seeker.

"Thank you" Harry said gratefully to the girl as he tried to get up but Chloe could see that there was pain in his eyes with every tiny movement of his right arm. Hermione moved to kneel beside the boy, Hagrid stool behind Harry and Ron behind Hermione.

"Are you ok?" Hermione asked in a rush to know everything and make sure her friend was ok, which to anyone was untrue because of what had traipsed earlier in the game.

"No" Harry stated plainly, his voice laced with the pain he was feeling. "I think my, I think my arm's broken" he explained looking down at his arm thank had lost his arm guard somewhere on the pitch because of the rogue bludger.

"Not to worry Harry I can fix that arm of yours straight away" Lockhart said as he came and sat by the boy's side with his wand at the ready. At this action Chloe raised her eye brow thinking what the hell was the teacher thinking, he wasn't trained in medicine, he was trained in defence.

"No, not you" Harry protested.

'Good, at least you have some common sense after a broken arm' Chloe thought to herself.

"Poor boy doesn't know what he's saying" the 'professor' said as he pushed Harry's sleeve up his arm and Chloe was very close to punching the man before her, maybe even whacking him in the head with her broom.

"Professor Lockhart" Chloe said coldly to get the man's attention, which it did as well as everyone else's. "Harry has said no to your help and as you have nothing to prove you are a trained med-witch or wizard I suggest we get Harry t Madam Pomfrey" she stated glaring the man right in the eye.

"Ah yes well" Lockhart said with a nervous smile. "You see girl I have done medicine in my past, it's all in my published work, book-" he started to defend but Chloe did not care, this was a student's treatment.

"A book is not proof of any training, records in books can be modified and changed to fit what the author wishes the reader to believe" Chloe said plainly.

"Now see here young girl-" he started to protest.

"I'm not a 'young girl' I am a student" Chloe bit out, her patience for the man before her wearing very thin. "And as such it is for me to make sure to report anything I think is inappropriate to another student, if you treat Harry's arm and it does not aid it but causes Harry more pain I will make sure that you are reported to professor McGonagall" she finished.

"Enough of this" Lockhart said turning away from the girl's glare. "Now this won't hurt a bit" he said as he focused back on Harry wand pointed and ready. "Brackium Emendo" he cast and with a flash of blue Harry's harm lost its shape. Chloe glared harder as she realised what had just happened.

"Aw yes will that can sometimes happen" Lockhart spluttered out as he took Harry's hand and started to bend it backward. "Err but the point is you can no longer feel any pain and very clearly the bones are not broken" he stated and let go of the hand and he flopped back into place.

"Broken, there no bones left" Hagrid exclaimed in outrage

"Much more flexible though" Lockhart Joked.

"Is that your only defence?" Chloe asked coldly making the flustered man look back to her. "It's 'Much more flexible though' is it? Well we'll see if Professor McGonagall finds it as funny while Madam Pomfrey has to grow back Harry's bones" Chloe said sharply.

With that said Chloe turned on her heel and headed straight to tell the professor what the stupid man had done.

X – X – X

"Never, never do we Teacher preform magic on a student that we have not declared and have not only written proof but also preform the magic in front of the head master and the board of governors themselves" McGonagall stated, her voice had traces of the rage she was feeling.

"Professor McGonagall I-" Lockhart began to try and defend himself. Chloe had made good on her threat and went straight to her head of house. She didn't care if others thought she was a geek or a 'teacher's pet' by doing it. What Lockhart did put a student at risk, put one of her friends at risk.

It turned out that Eve and Rhiannon had followed her as she walked off the pitch and now all three stood the left of Professor McGonagall's desk in her class room with blank hard stares on their faces as she told their defence against the dark art's Professor off like he was a naughty school boy.

"Nothing, you hear me, nothing gave you the right to do what you did Lockhart, you put a student at risk and if you do so again I will report you to the headmaster for it, I may only be a deputy head but I will not have the students of this school but at risk, especially ones of my own house" McGonagall stated.

Lockhart looked like he was about to cower in the corner of the room. He just nodded as he did not trust his own voice at that moment. He had no idea that the girl would take it this far. But he could not understand why the spell had not worked in the first place.

"Now as a result of your idiotic actions Harry Potter has to spend the night in the hospital wing in great pain to regrow his bones, this means that tomorrow, you will go there with me and you will offer him a hand in writing his homework" she instructed the man.

"You will do this until Madam Pomfrey determines that he can write as she assures me it will be healed by dinner time tomorrow, you will do this because the boy is right handed and it was his right arm that you took his bones out of" Professor McGonagall stated Clearly.

"You will also give Miss Perth here an apology for I am told by her classmates that you not only insulted her but also ignored her advice that would have kept you from this situation, we professors here at Hogwarts value the students and their views, so should you" McGonagall said coldly.

Chloe had not been the one to say that she had been to say such a thing to the professor but Eve and Rhiannon had filled the professor in on what had transpired between the two and so to prove just who knew best McGonagall had added in the apology. Lockhart could see no way around it.

"I am sorry Miss Perth" he started with a low waist bow. "I should have heeded your warning" he finished not raising his head. Chloe looked to McGonagall who was looking to the girl and gave her a nod to say that she accepted the stupid man's apology to which McGonagall gave one of her own.

"You are dismissed Lockhart, I'll see you at dinner and I expect to see you in the hospital wing to visit Mr Potter tomorrow" McGonagall said with a wave of her hand. Lockhart just rose with a nod of his head and strode out the room like he owned it. How untrue.

"How I do hate that man" Professor McGonagall voiced aloud.

"Then why was he hired" Chloe asked with a glare in the direction that the man had left.

"Headmaster Dumbledore seems to think he will play a key role in the year somehow" McGonagall replied. But Chloe could only let out a snort at the thought of the man being useful. The sound made McGonagall give a smile before it disappeared.

"Please go change Miss Perth you smell of quidditch" the professor said in a teasing tone before focusing on a bit of paperwork on her desk.

"Is that a polite way to say I smell professor?" Chloe joked back.

"No Miss Perth, it's a way to say you earned the win with hard work" McGonagall replied. It only took a moment of silence before all four occupants in the room burst out into laughs, chuckles and giggles. From the corridor anyone could tell the light heartedness in the room.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and** i **hope you enjoyed it. Please** reveiw **and let me know what you thought of it**

 **-MSW-**


	12. Lost boy and Duelling club

It had been the morning of Halloween when news got to the students of the school of poor Colin Creevey's petrified state as he lay in a bed of the hospital wing. Chloe had felt sorry for the poor but upbeat young first year.

Chloe had gone to visit the poor boy that Sunday after going to visit Hagrid for Sunday tea and cake. She brought him a vase full of wild flowers she and Hagrid picked as the large game keeper walked her back to the castle.

She knew that flowers weren't really a guy thing but she didn't want to bring the boy sweets that he might not get to enjoy if others eat them around him. But she promised herself that she would bring him some of her mum's homemade cookies when he got the mandrakes stew if only to get rid of the taste.

She knew that the boy probably didn't know of her and probably would never know that she was there to give him some company. Madam Pomfrey told her that all the nerve in his body were gone and his brain was on pause so to speak so anything she said would not be heard.

So in this time Chloe decided to dig out her notes from her first year and rewrite them so as a lesson for the boy when he woke up to catch up on with. And that was how she choose to spend her Sunday afternoon. Giving a small boy from her own house a bit of company.

X – X – X

Before anyone knew it was the first week of December and somehow Professor Lockhart had managed to convince headmaster Dumbledore to give him permission to start a duelling club for 'the defence of the young student's welfare' as he had put it.

Chloe wasn't going to go but Professor McGonagall had asked her, Eve and Rhiannon to go and keep an eye the man. So all three signed up. Eve seemed to actually like the idea of the duelling and in her own, shy way pulled Rhiannon and Chloe all the way to the great hall where the clue was to take place.

Chloe smiled when she saw her friend so excited about something as she was normally the quiet one of the three. When the three arrived at the great hall it was clear to them that there seemed to be quite a few people interested in joining the stupid club. It was only when no one else came in that Lockhart started up.

"Gather round, Gather round" he boomed as he walked up the stage to the middle. Chloe wanted and did roll her eyes as she saw that he had cress in traditionally duelling clothes, they didn't even look like they had ever even seen a duel let alone the man that was wearing them.

"Can you all see me?" he asked the students that now gathered around to get a view. Chloe even looked to the side and saw that some of the older female members of staff had turned up for the club. And was that Professor Snape?

"Can you all hear me?" he asked them all again as he walked up and down the stage, not really wanting an answer as he flashed them all his 'charming smile. "Excellent" he muttered. Before turning around to walk slowly. As he took off his side robe and threw it at some girls in the crowd.

"In light of the dark event of recent weeks, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little duelling club, to train you all up, in case you ever need to defend yourselves, as I myself have done on countless occasions, for full details, see my published works" the man bragged.

"Let me introduce my assistant, professor Snape he has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration, now I don't want any of you youngsters to worry, you'll still have your potions master when im through with him never fear" he finished.

"I'm more worried about having to replace another defence against the dark arts professor" Chloe whispered to Rhiannon beside her which cause her to giggle quietly while Chloe let out a silent chuckle and Eve, who had heard as well to give a smirk on her face.

As the three turned their attention back to the professor that now had their wands in front of their faces to start. Next wands were brought down to their sides and the two male professors turned around in sync before taking 5 paces each. Once they had got to either side they turned to face each other.

"One" Lockhart began to count as the two settled into their duelling stances. "Two" at the sound of his voice Chloe just wanted Snape to cast a horrible jinx to the man's face to get rid of his fake smile once and for all. "Three" he finished.

"Expelliarmus" Professor Snape cast before Lockhart even had a chance to move. The force of the spell sent the man flying back to where he landed on his back.

'Well at least the kit isn't as perfect now' Chloe thought to herself as she saw the pride wounded man try to get over the shock of the blow.

"Do you think he's alright?" Chloe heard Hermione say from where they stood by the front of the duelling stage.

"Who cares?" Ron replied which made Chloe grin as she had a similar reply in her head, though hers wasn't as blunt. After moments Lockhart seemed to get up from the floor of the stage and make his way towards the other professor in a pathetic attempt to seem in control. How wrong he was.

"An excellent idea to show them that professor Snape" he complimented. "However if you don't mind me saying it was pretty oblivious what you were about to do and if I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy" he tried to pass it off as if it was nothing. Snape's expression stayed the same.

"Perhaps it would be best to first show the students how to block unfriendly spells professor" Snape stated as if was the simplest thing in the world and Chloe could see reason fall into Lockhart's eyes for the first time from the start of the club.

"An excellent suggestion professor Snape" the man said before looking away from the potions professor. "Let's have a volunteer pair" his eyes scanned the crowd. "Potter, Weasley, how about you?" he asked the boys at the front. They both moved to walk up the stage but Ron soon stopped.

"Weasley's wand causes devastation with the simplest spells, we'll be sending Potter to the hospital wing in a matchbox" Snape stated simply. This showed that the man was at least observant of those types of details unlike the current defence against the dark arts teacher.

"Might I suggest someone from my own house?" at his question Chloe lost her grin and was replaced with a puzzled look. "Malfoy perhaps?" at the boy's name her eyebrows raised. What was the man thinking?

Not only a Gryffindor vs Slytherin rivalry was now behind this duel but now it was like sworn enemy's facing each other in rivalry. The great hall suddenly grew a few degrees colder as the tension rose in the large crowded hall.

Harry got to the stage and Chloe saw both Harry and Lockhart exchange short words as they passed on the stage to take their places for the duel. Lockhart's at the end of the stage and Harry's in the middle facing Draco. Once in the middle Lockhart began the duel.

"Wands at the ready" he called. Both boys raised their wands in hand in front of their faces. Again Chloe could see words being exchanged but she was too far to know what was being said. They brought their wands to their sides and turned in sync before walking 5 paces and turning to face each other again.

"On the count of three cast your charms to disarm your opponent, only to disarm we don't want any accidents here" Lockhart explained which made Chloe roll her eyes, like they were going to stick to the rules, especially Malfoy. Once satisfied Lockhart began to count. "One, two"

"Everte statum" Cast before Lockhart said three. The blast sent Harry back to Lockhart's feet.

"Cheat" someone called out but no one was really surprised by what happened. Harry got to his feet quickly and back into his stance.

"Rictusempra" Harry cast and Malfoy was span as he was thrown back, but unlike harry be ended up landing opened legs and n quite a bit of discomfort by the look on his face. He gave Snape a pathetic look before the man picked him up by the collar of the boy's robes and pushing him back into position.

"I said disarm only" Lockhart restated like it would make a difference. But everyone knew it wouldn't the boys were now riled up for a fight.

"Serpensortia" Draco cast and now there was a snake on the stage.

"Don't move potter I'll get rid of it for you" Snape said smugly as no one moved to do anything about the creature in the middle of the stage.

"Allow me Professor Snape" Lockhart countered stopping the potion's master in his tracks as he pointed his wand to the magically created creature "Alarte Ascendare" Chloe wasn't sure what the spell was mean to do, but all it did now was send the snake in the air and make it more aggravated.

Then the bazar happened. Harry began to hiss at the snake.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and** i **hope you enjoyed it. Please** reveiw **and let me know what you thought of it**

 **-MSW-**


	13. Rumours begin & Eve gets Badass

**Ok so before I continue with the story I would like to just let you all know that this chapter was** writern **for my best friend because she is indeed a badass and I realised that I hadn't really shown you all this yet. So here it is Eve, your bad ass you all enjoy it.**

* * *

 _"Serpensortia" Draco cast and now there was a snake on the stage._

 _"Don't move potter I'll get rid of it for you" Snape said smugly as no one moved to do anything about the creature in the middle of the stage._

 _"Allow me Professor Snape" Lockhart countered stopping the potion's master in his tracks as he pointed his wand to the magically created creature "Alarte Ascendare" Chloe wasn't sure what the spell was mean to do, but all it did now was send the snake in the air and make it more aggravated._

 _Then the bazar happened. Harry began to hiss at the snake._

Chloe couldn't quite make out what was being said but she knew if wasn't English. He spoke three phrases. The first made the snake face Justin of Hufflepuff by the stage. The next had no change but the third made it face Harry.

"Vipera Evanesca" Snape finally cast on the snake making it disappear in a flash of flames. This seemed to take harry out of his trance.

"What are you playing at?" Justin stated confused and a hint of anger. Harry looked to the boy before looking around and seeing they were all looking at him like it. He made a swift exit from the hall along with Hermione and Ron hot on his heels. There was silence so Chloe spoke up for all to hear.

"Eve, why don't you go up on stage and show Draco how to follow the rules" Chloe asked with a smirk on to her friend that sent her a grin while she made her way towards the stage to face the boy.

"Oh this will be good" Rhiannon said rubbing her hand together as she got excited by the fact that Eve was going to duel Draco, Rhiannon probably put a romantic twist to it in her head. Chloe could only nod in agreement at the girl's statement. This duel would be good, very good and it was.

Eve did wickedly at the duel. She didn't have to cheat to whip Draco's butt or even break a sweat doing it. When Draco sent a spell at her, a mild one obviously not to do any damage to the girl at all. Chloe could see Draco was nervous and was in a really tight position.

Here he was duelling a girl that his parents wanted him to court and woo over, last thing he needed was to put in her in the hospital wing and have her parents think I'll of him for it. But Eve didn't have to hold back on him.

She knew that Draco's father would have more respect for her if she beat the boy and put him the hospital wing, sure her parents wouldn't really approve of it so she reframed from preforming any spell that would leave him permeant damage but this didn't mean she could use spells to send him flying back.

'After all he must have liked flying, he was on the quidditch team' Chloe smiled at the thought as she watched Eve bring up a shield only to then send Draco a spell right back. Eve was a badass natural at duelling and. Chloe was very impressed. She could see that as Eve duelled she was really enjoying it.

She may have been enjoying it a little too much for duelling the guy her parents were kind of forcing on her, but Eve didn't care. She was wickedly good and she was having fun bringing the boy down a few needed pegs.

But what harry done had been playing on her mind and everyone's reaction to it, even Rhiannon's and Eve's. Chloe thought it was pretty cool. Harry could talk to snakes, there were probably loads of people in the world that would give their left arm for that charm.

It was only when the three got back to the common room that Rhiannon explain what had gone on to Chloe.

X – X – X

"He's a parcelmouth" Rhiannon stated plainly as if Chloe was meant to know what that meant. Chloe just kept the puzzled look on her face. "He can talk with snakes" Rhiannon tried again but ended with the same result.

"It's an uncommon skill" Eve helped out been as she could see Rhiannon was going to get nowhere fast with the girl. "Only a few have gone on record saying they have the skill" she continued. "The first known wizard to have it was Salazar Slytherin himself" Eve explained.

"Oh" Chloe said in a low voice. "See, why couldn't you just say that?" Chloe said at Rhiannon.

"Because it's common trivia in the wizarding world" Rhiannon exclaimed.

"Rhiannon, I wasn't raised in the wizarding world" Chloe countered crossing her arms and rolling her eyes at the girl. "So because Harry can talk to snakes that makes people think that he is the heir to Slytherin?" Chloe questioned her friends.

"Don't you think he is?" Rhiannon asked plainly.

"No" Chloe said calmly, arms still crossed.

"Well why not?!" Rhiannon asked loudly. By now some people were walking into the common room so it wasn't just the three of them.

"One, Harry wasn't raised in the wizarding world, like me, how is he to find out about being the heir without his parents telling him?" she stated as she unfolded her right arm and lifted her right index finger to start her count.

"Two, Harry was sorted into our house, not Slytherin, if he was the true heir I think he would at least be in the right house" to emphasis her point she lifted her thumb to count out her second point. At this point the rest of the house that had come in were listening to her and some were nodding their heads.

"Three, Harry is friends with Hermione, a muggle-born, if he was going to 'purge the school of all those who, in Slytherin's view, were unworthy to study magic' why would he get close friends with someone he may lose?" Chloe said as she lifted her middle finger.

"Surely with those three reasons to disprove the accusation false we should be there to support our housemate instead of confirming, joining or creating the rumours that have no doubt in my mind started to spread around the school" Chloe finished as she folded her arms back in place.

"She has a very good point" Eve said as she smiled in agreement and soon the rest of the house had processed the information that had been plainly put in front of them they too realised that Harry could no way be the evil person they may have thought him to be.

"Of course I am, now come on with have a potions essay to write" and with that stated Chloe turned on her heel, robe flying behind her as she walked towards and up the stairs leading to the girls dormitories to get the things she need to start her essay.

The essay it's self wasn't due for a week but Chloe wanted to get it started and finished as soon as she could so that she could give it to the potions master early to focus on her other project like reading advance transfiguration and charms, simplifying her notes for the boy in the hospital wing.

X – X – X

The world seemed to want to go against Harry that day at the duelling club because even though it wasn't anyone in Gryffindor that was spreading the rumours about him there was still someone and that rumour was now round the whole school.

It had only been a week since the first duelling club but no one forgot it and after Harry had become fed up with all the looks he had and was getting from almost everyone he stood up and left for the common room to study but it turned out that left only to find the third and fourth victims.

Justin Finch-Fletchley lay on the floor and nearly headless Nick was in the air his head hanging limply to the side. To say that Harry being the one to discover this scene did nothing for his defence was a true understatement as was the fact that he had to go to Dumbledore's office.

The Boy didn't tell anyone what he and the headmaster discussed in the office outside himself, Hermione and Ron. This was fine with Chloe, the less anyone knew the better and the more control he himself could have over the situation.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and** i **hope you enjoyed it. Please** reveiw **and let me know what you thought of it**

 **-MSW-**


	14. Home for the Holidays and Back again

**So the last chapter of the day, I hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

So it was that time of year again. The time of joy and Happiness. Well except for those select few. The few that had to deal with the fact that their child would be away from them, not even by the child's choice.

Not the choice to stay to stay and spend the holidays with their friends and housemate. Not the choice to stay and do extra studying to help with the terms up a head. No these select child had to stay because of some evil plan that has caused them to be unable to be the once they love.

Who were this select children forced to stay in place because of an evil creature with an evil master?

Colin Creevey; age 11

Justin Finch-Fletchley; age 12

X – X – X

Chloe couldn't wrap her head around it. She had asked Hermione if she too was going to go home to her family for Christmas. But the girl told her she was staying at the school with Harry and Ron that year.

Chloe just didn't get it. There was a creature roaming the school grounds, targeting muggle-borns that has actually killed someone before, but she didn't want to go home to her parents because she was staying with her friends.

Chloe didn't push the girl for she obviously had her reasons for staying, Chloe just didn't really understand them. For the two muggle-borns it could very well be the last Christmas.

X – X – X

The events of the day was very much like the year before. They all got dressed and got in the white horse drawn carriages that took them over the ice to Hogsmeade station.

Chloe was dressed in jeans, a black t-shirt with a dagger on the back and written on it was; _'Don't bother trying, my back had defence for backstabbing'_ Tom gave it to her a joke present and had made Eve and Rhiannon laugh. She paired it all with the scarf Rhiannon gave to her last year and her black lace ups.

Rhiannon was wearing a white skirt with blood red hearts lining the bottom hem, her top was red long sleeved and she wore a white fake fur jacket. She had also decided to wear her red scarf her mother gave her and her knee high brown flat boots that had white laces.

Neville had told them that he had enjoyed the train ride the year before with the girls and asked if he could join them again. They had said yes with no hesitation. He wore smart black trousers, smart black shoes, white shirt and another handmade sweater vest that his grandmother gave to him.

But Eve looked very different to them. Eve had like the year before been told that had to return home in wizarding robes because her mother would be picking her up. Her father wasn't going to be their because of a work meeting or something.

So Eve was there dressed in her high necked, long sleeve long skirt black dress with her smart black shoes. She wore her red velvet wizard robes over the top of her black dress and the witch's hat that matched.

Chloe had always liked Eve's wizarding robes and how they always looked so formal and graceful, how regale they made her look in them, How she looked so much of a witch then her. Chloe hated to admit it but when Eve was dressed like that she was always a little jealous of her friend.

Rhiannon would make jokes about how Eve looked like she had walked out of a portrait with her hair pinned back perfectly and everything in its right place but Chloe could only feel slight envy in the way she looked.

She looked like she belonged in this world and if this term had taught Chloe anything it was that there were people out there that didn't agree that people like her should be in the wizarding world. And that had her worried.

X – X – X

Th train ride it's self wasn't too bad. Once the four found a compartment to sit in they decided to dish out there presents to each other and like the year before she had left her presents for Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys with professor McGonagall as well as the professor's present as well.

This year Chloe didn't want to just give them Chocolate like she had last year so over the summer she had made about A5 sized Scrapbooks for each of them, the fronts were black so they could decorate them themselves.

However she had put a picture in the front for each of them to start the scrapbook off. For Hermione, Neville, Eve, Rhiannon, Harry and Ron it was the picture they took in front of Hagrid's hut with the man himself.

For Professor McGonagall it was a picture was of Chloe and Hoot in her back garden that Chloe had asked her mother to take and under it was 'the Student that has the most to thank you for' in the poshest handwriting that Chloe could manage.

Rhiannon had gone down the same road as the year before and had asked her mum to knit the all hats to match their scarfs but each were a bit different. Neville's was a very basic red one but there was a band of gold around the bottom.

Chloe's was basic as well but was knitted with soft wool and had gold sequins sown in the top to give a cosy glow with her blond hair. Eves was a little bigger and Rhiannon had got her mum to knit two gold bear ear into the hat. It was very cute when had put it on.

Eve's was simply a charm to go on their bracelets from last year. It was a green scaled snake in the shape of an 'S'. She said it was to represent Salazar Slytherin's secret Chamber they were facing this year together.

Neville had given each of them a small velvet pouch which he made form the idea given to him last year when Eve gave out the bracelets. He had said he wasn't to wear it but keep it safe which had got him thinking that maybe the girls would need something to keep it safe when they weren't wearing it.

Chloe had thought it a brilliant idea and very practical like his keepsake box last year. But once all cards and presents were opened they realised that no one had given out any sweets or treats that could be eaten on the long journey to kings cross.

When Chloe had voiced her thought aloud they had all laughed at the irony before Neville decided to go on a hunt to find the trolley lady and get some Chocolate frogs, his treat. The rest was as good a journey it could be with the four friends.

Eve even kept her bear eared hat on until they got to King's Cross Station before switching hats.

X – X – X

The holidays had been great. All four had done it in their own way. Eve had been forced to spend her holidays visiting all the families that her father had worked again as well as go to a 'pureblood winter ball' as Draco's date that year. Her father wouldn't take no for an answer.

Rhiannon surprisingly wasn't over the Diggory's house every day. It was the first year where they stayed home for the holiday just as a family. Her mum still went over a lot as did Mrs Diggory come over to their house but that seemed to be it. The two women had put aside their plan for a while it seemed.

Neville like always had a quiet Christmas with his grandmother and he once again convinced her to let him take a walk to his parent's grave wreath of white roses midday of Christmas after him and his grandmother roast dinner. Though he did tend to the graves other days of the holidays as well.

Chloe just spent her holidays spending time with her Mum and Dad, caught up with her brother and just made sure that she had fun for the holidays. But her thoughts hadn't stopped going to Colin and Justin laying in the hospital wing over the holidays. Which just made her worry more for Hermione.

In the end the holidays' were over and the group met up in King's Cross station, on the platform as they headed off for the rest of their second year as Hogwarts students and Chloe was fine with that, until she found out that Hermione, Harry and Ron had been up to over the break.

What's the saying?

 _While the Hen's away the chick will play… dangerously with fire_

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and** i **hope you enjoyed it. Please** reveiw **and let me know what you thought of it**

 **-MSW-**


	15. Worlds insane, No Wait, just Wood

It had been many months since Christmas and in that time the Chamber of Secrets seemed to go from everyone's mind. There had been no attacks since before the Christmas holidays and so the threat and people reactions.

But not too Chloe, not to Hannah who Chloe always saw heading towards the hospital wing. She had seen the girl taking extra careful notes for Justin. Much Like Chloe edited her notes for Colin, Hannah took double notes for her fellow Hufflepuff.

Chloe didn't understand why the reaction of the chamber of secrets seemed non important to anyone now. There were two students in the Hospital wing that were victims of the secretive monster and its cowardly master but no one seemed to care about it.

And cowardly was exactly the right word to describe the person that had released the monster. The person did nothing to brag or take credit for the attacks. The person was a coward that hid behind a monster to do its commands while they raised no hands to take reasonability for the hurt they cause.

When Chloe got her hands on the person that was doing this then she would definitely set start on them, of course that is Eve doesn't find the person before her. That girl had skills shown in the duel club that was still going on and she had as much anger as she did when it came to the coward.

But Chloe didn't have much time to plan what to do to the coward when she got her hands on them. Wood was pushing the whole team into practice any time they could spear been as the last match of the year was around the corner with Hufflepuff.

Wood wanted to win and there was nothing he would let stop the team from achieving it.

X – X – X

And so the day came of the 'big' match. Honestly Chloe just thought of it as another match where the Hufflepuffs would put up a good game but it would just come down to Cedric and Harry and who get the snitch first.

Much like when Slytherin vs Ravenclaw the game comes down to who get the snitch to end the game. But when it is Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw the pressure is on for all team members. The Ravenclaw were strategic and knew that the Gryffindor's game was hard, fast, win.

To counter this they would focus on getting as many goals they could, which wasn't much with Wood on the rings; the boy was a wicked keeper. But that wasn't to say that Cho Chang needed to be put out of mind, the girl was fast and had eyes like a hawk which was why she was seeker.

Chloe found herself enjoying the games against the Ravenclaw more because she felt like they were all working as a team in those games as it seemed that doing that got themselves somewhere where as in the other ones it was always down to the seekers and who got to the snitch first.

"Alright listen up" Wood spoke bring Chloe out her thoughts. She wasn't too worked up for their last game of the year as Wood made his talk. "We play our game, Hufflepuff doesn't stand a chance" he said as a conclusion. "We're stronger, Quicker and smarter" he said as he started making for the exit.

"Not to mention their dead scared that harry will petrify them if they fly anywhere near them" Fred joked causing there to be a laugh from most of the team.

"That too" Wood agreed causing Chloe's left eye to twitch in irritation.

"That was Heartless" Chloe muttered under her breath. It wasn't like the team didn't know that Chloe looked out for Colin and looked in on Justin when she was in the hospital wing. She had almost hexed Wood into the wall of the common room when he had asked her to practice on a Sunday.

FLASHBACK

 _It was Sunday afternoon just after Chloe had gone to back to the common room to grab her books before heading to go see Colin in the hospital wing. She had only just walked through the portrait hole and down to the couch area when her name was shouted._

 _"Perth" Chloe looked in the direction of her name to see almost all the quidditch team on the couches and it had been Wood to call her name._

 _"Yeah" was her short reply. She wasn't in the best moods. Hagrid had been a little jumpy at their tea and cake session and he refused to tell her why._

 _"Team's having a meeting then going to do some extra practice" he said as they were all looking at her._

 _"Right" was her reply before carrying on towards the girl dorms without even looking back. This caused Wood to be confused._

 _"Where's you think you're going Perth?" he stated crossing her arms._

 _"To get on with my Sunday plans" she said simply not even looking towards him. By now everyone's attention was on the conversation between Captain and Chaser._

 _"Well they've changed, we've got our game with Ravenclaw next weekend, we need to practice" Wood said as he made his way around to stand in in-between the girl and the back of the couch._

 _"Great you do that, I've got things to do on our agreed 'none quidditch' day of the week" Chloe said almost at the stairs._

 _"What makes you think that as a member of this team we'd let you off of quidditch day to lough about in the hospital wing, it's about time you did something useful" Wood snapped irritated. His words made Chloe stop in her tracks._

 _"What?" she asked darkly while her face was still turned away from them all facing the stairs. "What would you know about my afternoons Wood" she snapped back as she turned to the boy. There was now deadly silence. "What about you Wood, what you been up too today?" she asked thought gritted teeth._

 _"Well I've-" Wood started but Chloe didn't let him talk._

 _"You've sat about or ran trying to get your team together to pester them into another Quidditch practice to suit your own needs and not their own" she interrupted. "You've taken it upon yourself to run another training sessions after pushing the training on us every other day this week" Chloe spat._

 _"and I was all for those other days, I agreed to do those sessions to prepare for the game against the one team in this whole school that we actually need to work as a team to beat, the one team that we need to focus on the game to win and not the house we are playing or leaving up to our seeker to win for us" Chloe continued._

 _"However you can only push a horse so far before it runs out of energy and lays down before taking another step" she explained. "You can only force a broom so fast before it breaks from that speed" she simplified for him when she saw he didn't quite understand her metaphor._

 _"You have had us train every spear moment that the team has together all week without breaking curfew and no doubt you will do the same to us next week before the game on Saturday, Sunday; today, is our day to do the things we need to do" She explained coldly._

 _"This afternoon is the day of the week I go to a housemate's bedside, because no one else seems to care, I go to the hospital wing to check on a small boy; a first year, to show that I care about him, that I care about this house" she stated._

 _"So go ahead and kick me off this team, replace me with one of your substitutes for biting back at my captain" she said with narrowed eyes, staring right into Woods shocked ones. "Because I WILL NOT be practicing THIS afternoon or ANY Sundays anytime soon" she finished still looking at the older boy._

 _Wood said nothing as did none of the other Gryffindors in the common room as they watched the girl leave._

PRESENT

So now the team were heading to the quidditch pitch, none making any wise creaks but all quiet as the came up to their entrance to the pitch. However what they had not been expecting was for Professor McGonagall to be standing dress in her green tartan robes with a scroll in hand and a serious look on her face.

"Professor McGonagall" wood said to the professor as the rest of the team came to a stop behind, all puzzled why their head of house was there, she never saw them before a game before.

"This match has been cancelled" she said plainly as she head both hand up in a stop gesture.

"You can't cancel Quidditch" Wood said jokingly, taking it as some kind of prank of someone's. The rest of the team having similar thoughts, there hadn't be a cancelled quidditch match at Hogwarts in over 400 years, if not more.

"Silence, Wood" the professor said coldly. "You and your teammates will go to Gryffindor Tower" she instructed swiftly. "Now" she said with narrowed eyes. There was only a small pause from the team before they all started moving, following Wood in the direction that they had been told.

"Potter, you and I will find Mr. Weasley" she called to the Gryffindor seeker. "There's something  
the both of you have to see" she said before she and Harry headed off leaving Chloe to follow the rest of the team, staying close to her fellow chasers Angalina and Katie.


	16. New Rules & No Hermione or Hagrid

It wasn't long before all the Gryffindors were in the common room waiting for further instructions. Eve and Rhiannon were now at Chloe's side with the quidditch team who were still dressed in their quidditch robes and brooms in hand.

Harry and Ron were still assumed to be with professor McGonagall and from what Chloe could guess Hermione was with them as well, but then Chloe couldn't really remember seeing her dorm mate that morning

However she had been worried about the game so she probably didn't remember that bit of information like she couldn't really remember what Eve and Rhiannon had forced her to eat that morning for breakfast. They had to before every quidditch game though. So Chloe didn't keep her nerves very well before a game, was that a crime?

As that thought passed her mind the portrait opened to reveal professor McGonagall with a grim looking Harry and Ron following behind her, the scroll still in her hands. She let Harry and Ron pass her to get further in the room before she started to speak.

"Could I have your attention please" she spoke catching all the students' attention from their own conversations onto her. "Because of recent events, these new rules will be put into effect immediately" she said quickly before unrolling the scroll in her hands.

"All students will return to their house common rooms by 6:00 every evening" she started to say clearly leaving no room for questions. "All students will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher, No exceptions" she finished as she rerolled the scroll.

"I should tell you this" she said as she looked to all the worried faces before her. "Unless the culprit behind these attacks is caught…it is likely the school will be closed" she said with the right pause in the right place before turning and leaving the common room.

There was quiet in the room as no one knew what to say after what the professor had told them but there was one question on everyone's mind that had a very obvious answer to them all. It ended up being Seamus to ask the question aloud though.

"So, who was it this time do you think?" he asked them all, just wishing for someone to confirm it for them all.

"I think we all know who the person was Mr Finnigan" Percy was the one to answer.

"Then why is no one willing to say her name?" Dean countered sadly.

"Because if we say it then we can't pretend it was someone else" Eve spoke up from beside Chloe.

"I think its past pretend in any case Overton" one of the twins as, closer behind Chloe then what she had thought. Chloe saw no one was going to ask the only two people in the room the question and they seemed too in shock to say anything really.

"Harry" Chloe said softly, not moving from her seat, not trusting her legs to keep her up right. At the call of his name the dark haired boy turned to look in her direction. "Was it Hermione?" was all she asked. At the sound of the girls name the dark haired boy's eyes grew distant and then he said the words they were all fearing.

"Yeah, it was"

X – X – X

It had been the next morning that the school found out about Hagrid being arrested by the accusation of being the one to release the creature into the school. This came as no shock to Chloe, who Hagrid had confided into about his past on one of their Sunday morning tea and cake sessions.

He had told her that it had been the reason why he had never finished his years at Hogwarts, it had been why he had no wand and why he wasn't allowed to do magic, at all. At one point Chloe had thought that the reason why he didn't do magic was because he couldn't.

She was more confused when she had found this out more than angry or scared of her friend. She could see no way how her friend the caring games keeper and had dismissed it when they had told her that he had been sent to Azkaban. She knew it would only be a matter of time before he was released.

Before anyone knew it two weeks had passed since the announcement and everyone had followed the new rules perfectly, no one had disobeyed them once, not even the twins. A teacher would collect them from the tower for class and then returned them back to the tower after it or to the next class.

If a student needed to visit the library they had to go in at least pairs and had to be back in the common room by 6 any night of the week. There had been no allowance for quidditch training either, much to the teams (Wood's) demand for it to be used as a distraction.

Each night the houses had their meals in their common room on tables in a room the professors conjured up for such a purpose. Chloe thought that it must hand been a bit of an inconvenience for the house elves of the castle.

But then at the same time assumed that the small kind creature would prefer the little extra work then put the students in danger, or at least that was what whisk had told her every night when she had come to check on Chloe to make sure she was alright and if she had needed anything.

Chloe was moved by the small creatures concern for her after only really knowing her from the on and off occasion they got to see each other, but then the same could not be said for the rest of the people in her house, or at least some of them.

Ever since the news had got to them about Hermione being attacked some of her house mates had grown paranoid that she would be the next target, the Weasley twins especially along with Eve, Rhiannon, Lee and Angalina.

Before she knew what was happening the six of them had taken it upon themselves to make sure that someone was with her at all times of the day. Chloe hadn't got one moment of peace in the past two weeks. Wherever she one of those six were there,

Four of them had at least made it and acted causal about it but Chloe had known the truth. Plus the Weasley Twins didn't seem to know the words causal or even the word discreet. They flanked her whenever they were walking the same way as her and that they tried to make sure was all the time.

It was in some way a comfort for her but at the same time it was starting to get a bit much. It got to the point where they almost followed her into the girl's toilet one time the three had been walking back to the common room from the library one time.

Chloe loved that they cared for her like they did, the twins as well as her best friends, her 'witch big sister' and Lee but then nothing could have prepared her for what came up next. It was that evening the Saturday two weeks after Hermione's attack that there was an announcement throughout the school issued by McGonagall at about 5 in the evening.

"All students are to return to their house dormitories or common room at once" the announcement stated. "All teachers to the second-floor corridor immediately" the voice ringing thought the school instructed.

It was later that evening that they were informed of the kidnap of Ginny Weasley and the disappearance of Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley.


	17. Arriving at Azkaban & meeting old friend

Hagrid was lead down the corridors of cells by three Auror. He was placed on the top floor for being accused of murdering Myrtle Macdonald fifty years ago and now the petrifying of three student this year. He could hear the mad screaming of the criminals from within the cells. The criminals of the past war.

His outside clothing had been removed and replaced with the white and grey striped prison uniform all prisoner had been made to wear. He had a blank expression on his face, but on the inside he was terrified. He hadn't done anything, he was innocent.

However no one would hear his pleas, all he could think about were all the students that were in the hospital wing, of little Hermione laying there pale and cold as ice. However that only lead to him worrying about Chloe.

She was a Muggle-born and was at risk. He worried that with Dumbledore gone, she stood no chance against the monster, whatever it was as that her fate would be worse than Hermione, he worried that should would end up like Myrtle; murdered by the beast.

Oh Myrtle, he had always wanted to go her and tell her he wasn't the one the killed her, but he had always worried that she would ignore him and keep blaming him anyway. Hagrid couldn't take that, he didn't like it when people hated him.

He knew there were wizards who didn't like him very much, but then again he wasn't very fond of them either. But he had known Myrtle when they were at school. They weren't friends but they were civil to each other. They were both out casts, her because of her glasses and him because he was half-giant.

Hagrid was brought out of his thoughts when the Auror stopped and opened one of the cell doors. He looked around and saw that it was a descent size compared to his size as he stepped into the cell. Once inside the Auror slammed the door shut and they walked away, leaving Hagrid by himself in the cell.

"Well, well, well look who's the newest resident in hell" at the voice Hagrid swung his head around fast enough to give him whiplash. He hadn't noticed before but he knew that voice. He looked to see in the cell across from him was a dark figure. Hagrid glared at the man in the shadows, his now worry turned into anger for the man.

He was much older than when he had last seen him those eleven years ago. His dark hair had grown longer, dirt and grease caked in what used to be such well taken care of hair, a long tatty beard on his face and the uniform on him had holes and various stains that Hagrid dreaded to think the cause of. The man was none other than Sirius Black.

"Well you would know all about hell wouldn't you Sirius being in here for eleven years and all" Hagrid said the name as if it was venom.

"Think what you will Hagrid, but we were once friends and fought side by side for the same cause" Sirius said as he looked out the small window of the cell, holding the pendent that was around his neck.

The ministry allow its prisoner one item they may keep with them as long as it was not; a weapon, wand or an enchanted item. Sirius had chosen his pendent without a second thought. If he had to stay here in this god forsaken place then at least a part of her would be with him. Hagrid looked the man but said nothing. He just looked away into him hands, away from the man he thought to be a traitor.

"You've hurt a lot of people by what you did" Hagrid spat back. He could remember when he had saw Harry as a baby. He remembered seeing James and Lily's cold, dead bodies on the floor of their home.

"I never did anything Hagrid; I could have never sided with such a monster, let alone be a murderer like him" Sirius said as he gave him a hard look, ice from years of prison present in his cold eyes. And from then there was only silence between them. The screams and pleas were the only noise they heard for hours. That was until Hagrid broke it.

"If it wasn't you then who Sirius? Who would rat out James and Lily? Who killed Peter and twelve Muggles?" Hagrid asked a cold voice but Sirius only gave a sigh.

"A coward and when I find out where he is, I will escape and kill them with my bare hands" he threaded into the air, still holding the pendent. Hagrid looked over to him again really taking in his appearance. It was then he noticed the gleam of the golden pendent.

Hagrid assumed that it was his kept item whereas he himself had a book with him because he knew that the ministry would have to let him go once they found out that the killings were happening while he not at Hogwarts proving it was not him, though by then it would be too late for that student.

The book was a Muggle book that Chloe had given to him at Christmas that year. It was called 'The BFG' by a Muggle called Roald Dahl. He hadn't time to read it yet so he grabbed it before he had been escorted out his hut. To him it seemed like a good time to read a happy story, in this dark hellish place.

"That's special to you, isn't it" Hagrid asked Sirius before he opened his book to the first page to begin reading. Sirius looked over to the half-giant and gave a sad smile.

"Yes, it was my partners" he said as he looked at it.

"You mean Lucy?" Hagrid asked interested. He had heard the rumours about Sirius and a witch named Lucy, just like all the other members of the order at the time. Sirius turned and gave the large man a hard look.

"I was never with Lucy in that way" he said coldly. "Lucy was a friend and asked me to let her stay at my home because she knew she was dying" he explained. "There was nothing any healer could do so I made her last few months she had comfortable" he explained. "I was never intimate with her" he said as he looked at the pendent.

"So who was she?" Hagrid asked as he looked to the man, unable to concentrate on the book for now, too interested in finding something to talk about with someone he thought at one time to be a friend.

"It was a witch I meet when I went…" Sirius thought for a moment. "Never mind, it's not that important" he let go of the pendent and looked down at the bed below him, its mattress stuffed with hay and straw.

"How is Harry by the way?" Sirius asked. "I hear about him all the time from the papers the Aurors bring up here, personally I think it's to tease the others about the one who defeated their dark lord" he explained.

"I bet you know the real him, I remember you knew most of the students while they were at Hogwarts, he causing mischief like me and his father?" Sirius asked trying to find something light hearted to talk about but Hagrid gave the man a sharp look that could have cut him. Sirius saw the look and sighed.

"You still don't believe I'm innocent, do you" he said, more of a statement then a question.

"Well it's kind of hard to believe right now, I've thought you were a killer and a traitor for years, now you telling me that you're not, would you believe yourself in my shoes?" Hagrid asked as he looked down at the book again and began to read.

"I believe you're innocent and the rumour has always been around you before I was even at Hogwarts" Sirius stated clearly as he looked up at Hagrid. When he saw Hagrid's expression show slight shock he continued.

"I knew you were never the type to kill my friend, I remember when I was a Hogwarts and what people would say that you were controlling a monster, I could never believe that, you were always the cool games keeper and the gentle giant" At his words Hagrid couldn't help but give a chuckle.

Did everyone think him to be a friendly; he could remember Chloe asking if he was a giant when they had first met in diagon ally and then telling him that he was like a character called 'the Big Friendly giant'.

Her words had made him smile for weeks. Just thinking about the first meeting made Hagrid think how much of a nice girl she was. He knew from this she will turn into a good woman someday and he hopes there will be a good man for her somewhere.

"What's so funny?" Sirius asked him, bringing Hagrid out his thoughts of the sweet little witch that came to his hut every Sunday just to give him some company. Sirius had heard him chuckle and had become confused as to why he had at his words.

"It's nothing really" Hagrid said as he waved his hand. "You just reminded me of what one of the second year students call me" Hagrid explained. From there was another silence that hung in the air. This silence only lasted an hour or two.


	18. Finding out about her

**Final update of the day, sorry for the no updates yesterday was ill so didn't very much done.**

* * *

Hagrid read his book, enjoying the pictures the authors words were painting in his mind, but Sirius wanted to ask the question that had been rattling his brain. He wanted to find out about her, if he could. He knew that like Harry his little Chloe would be in her second year if she had gone to Hogwarts.

"Who was the student?" he asked softly as he looked right at the half-giant. "Were they the one to give you the book?" he asked out of curiosity to which Hagrid smiled at the man. Hagrid could tell that he was a level headed man even after being in this god forsaken place for so long and that he just wanted someone to talk to after not having someone for so long.

"Yeah, she was" he said as he looked at the book. He had gotten to the second chapter in their silence pause and even though it was a muggle's children book, it was very jolly and interesting story. It made him grateful for Chloe giving it to him.

"Her name is Chloe Perth." At the name Hagrid saw Sirius eyes widen and a smile grow on his face. It was wide and full of hope as were his eyes, shocking Hagrid by his reaction. Sirius got off his mattress and stumbled to the door of his cell.

"So she did go to Hogwarts then" he said softly, a smile of pure joy on his face. With one hand he grabbed the bar of the cell and with the other he took hold of his pendent again. "Is she and Harry close do you know?" Hagrid became surprised by his interest in Chloe.

"How do you know Chloe?" he asked defensively, he wasn't sure it was a good thing for him to know of her. Sirius took off his necklace from around his neck.

"When Lucy died on the fourth of September, it caused my lover who was pregnant to go into labour" he said as he flipped over the pendent. "She was weak anyway and I couldn't take the chance of Voldemort finding out about her and my child, so we decided that she was going to give birth at home" he looked up to Hagrid, with a sparkle in them.

"She was in labour for twenty six hours, she gave birth to the baby on the sixth" he explained and Hagrid's eyes became wide, it couldn't be, he kept thinking to himself. It wasn't what he was thinking. "Sadly she died in child birth from being so weak, James and Lily offered to take care of the baby, but I couldn't" he said sadly.

"I had burdened James so much over the years, it would have been unfair, not to mention it would be unfair to the child." Sirius looked right at Hagrid. "That's why you've got to believe me Hagrid, my old friend, my once ally, I couldn't have told Voldemort" Sirius said, if he could bring himself to cry he would but he had no more tears left in this prison.

"I wouldn't have ratted out James for anything in the world, even now I wouldn't for the chance of freedom, James meant too much to me" Sirius said as he let go of the bar and moved to lean against the wall. It had been years since he had last felt so sad in this place.

"No matter how much I might want out of here Hagrid, I could have never done that to James and Lily, I wouldn't have given them up, not even to spend time with my only child or to do thing over by her" he stated sadly and then gave a sigh.

"I would have just let the monster kill me, then no one could call me a dirty traitor, I would have died an honourable death and my child could live in this world knowing nothing would have been held against them because of me" Suddenly what Sirius was saying made sense, and Hagrid's heart grew heavy.

These were not the words of a lair, desperately trying to deceive someone. These were the words of a man who had served time for a crime he had not committed. They were the words of a friend missing a dear, close friend, a father who had not seen his child in so long. It made Hagrid regret ever doubting that he had betrayed James and Lily and served under the dark lord.

He then remembered the photo that Chloe had put on her book mark she had made him. It was of her, him and Harry in front of his little hut. It wasn't a magical picture, but one from a Muggle camera. She had gotten Eve to take it for her. Hagrid took out the bookmark from where it was placed at the back of the book and looked at it and spoke again.

"When did you have to give Chloe up to the Perths?" he asked, not looking up from the bookmark. Sirius gave him a sad look.

"The evening of her birth, she needed to be looked after and I needed somewhere to hide her" Sirius explained. "I had seen the couple before and kept watch over them once I found out about her being conceived" he stated.

"They were a married couple who were trying to have children of their own, I had remembered a powder that could make a woman breast feed and become extremely fertile and that when I knew it was the right thing to do by her and the couple" he explained.

"It was only going to be for a little while, I was going to go back and get her at the end of the war, I was going to take her back to Grimmauld and we'd live there till I felt it was time for a new home if she didn't like the house" he told the man his fantasy he had dreamt of for so long.

"I was going watch the years go by as she grew, I was going to be there to tell her all about Hogwarts and all the great things about it, I was going to be there when she got her letter" he listed all the things that he wished he could have done.

"She and I would go shopping for all the things she needed for her first year, be there this summer to get her first school broom, write letters to her and get them back from her pet owl I brought her that first year or a school one because she wanted a cat instead" Sirius explained.

"I dream about this stuff Hagrid, I wish every day that I could be with her, away from this hell, knowing I could have her there, safe, be the one that she would come too for a home" Sirius said with a dreamy look on his face.

"Hell I try to think of me being the one she came to when she met a boy she liked" he said with a large grin and a small chuckle.

"If you want, I have a picture of her" at the man's words Sirius swung his head round to look right at him, tarring his eyes way from the wall her had watched his fantasy play out on, like all the other times. Hagrid smiled at Sirius and he moved closer to the bars.

"It's got me in it, but it also has Harry in it as well, she got her friend to take it with a Muggle Camera, she put it on to a bookmark and gave it to me for Christmas this year along with my book" he explained as he sat by the bars.

"It was from last year but I guess it's all I can do to say I'm sorry really" Hagrid said as he slipped his arm thought the bars as far as they would go. The bookmark was long anyway and made of three layers of card the length of a portrait A4 sheet of paper and so filled the gap where his and Sirius' arms didn't meet.

Sirius grabbed hold of the paper and brought it close to him for a good look at the teens in the picture, or more the smiling girl in it. She was so much like her mother, blond hair, glasses that fit, bright smirk and an air of elegance.

But she had his nose, slim and graceful. But she also had a trait of her own, her blue eyes. No one that he knew of from either family had, had the brilliant blue eyes that this girl had got. Sirius smiled down at the picture.

"Thank you Hagrid" he said, not even looking up. It was the first picture he had seen of the girl since she was born and he loved how she turned out. "She turned into such a beautiful girl" he said softly as he stroked over the photo.

"Brave one too, sorted into Gryffindor and a chaser on her first flying lesson" Hagrid said proudly. It had also made Sirius look away from the photo and give the half-giant a shocked look.

"I thought first years weren't allowed on the house teams?" he asked. Had Hogwarts changed that much while he had been in this hell, he thought to himself.

"They're not supposed to, but her and Harry made the team on their first lesson, of course Harry took after his father and is the seeker, but that only because of his speed and reflexes which enable him to catch Chloe's glasses when they fell off" Hagrid explained.

"Chloe got on the team because Madam Hooch asked Dumbledore to put her on it because she was quick and able to think ahead, she also has excellent control over her broom" he continued. "She also put Lucius Malfoy's son, Draco in his place, she managed to get him into four detentions before he had even stepped into the great hall for the sorting ceremony" he said with a chuckle.

"She saved Neville Longbottem form falling badly off the roof when Draco Malfoy had hexed his broom, then made sure he was as safe as possible when the brat did it to her broom, she ended up in the hospital for the night and was named the first year Heroine" Hagrid said with a proud smile.

Sirius had gone through so many emotions while Hagrid had explained that. His little girl was so great. She had saved a student and that had made him feel proud and happy but had hated that Lucius brat had the nerve to hex her broom. However overall he was happy, it seemed that she grew up to not only be a beautiful daughter but a loyal and brave witch. What more could he have asked for in a daughter.

"Do the Perth's know that you are Chloe's father" Hagrid asked out of the blue, the thought only just really coming to him.

"I don't know, they shouldn't been as their Muggle, but they are honest people and no doubt told the person that came to Chloe when she got her letter about me leaving her on their door step that night" he said with a sigh. He hadn't left many things with his little girl so that if someone did find her that she couldn't be tied to him in anyway.

"Well the parents might know, that's if they did tell McGonagall, after all she was the one to look after Chloe until after she went Diagon ally" Hagrid said thinking out loud.

"Most probably" Sirius said as he was stroking the picture. There she was, there they both were looking happy and looking like their friends. "Hagrid" Sirius said to capture the man's attention, to which Hagrid turned his head from his book to look at the man once again.

"I don't know how long I'll be in here for, but would you…look out for her, keep an eye out for her, keep her out of too much trouble, in my place" he asked sadly.

"It would be an honour Sirius…My friend" and with that said Sirius smiled for the second time in one night for a long time.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and** i **hope you enjoyed it. Please** reveiw **and let me know what you thought of it**

 **-MSW-**


	19. Lost Weasleys are Found

After Gryffindor house were told about the taking of Ginny Weasley and the disappearance of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley the common room became silent, much like it had when they had found out about Hermione, but this was different, this was three students missing.

Chloe could see the sadness in Minerva McGonagall eyes as she told the news, she could see the worry on her face. Unlike when she had told them the new school rules she did not leave after the announcement. But instead she stayed.

"I believe it will be for the better if you all go to bed now, though you are all free to make that choice for yourself" she said, her tone flat and low. "Misters Fred, George and Percy Wesley, if you would stay, I am going to be flooing to your parents' immediately and no doubt they will be here within the hour" she explained.

"I would prefer it if you were in one place when they arrive so it is easier to get you, no doubt they will be very worried and to see their three sons as it might bring them a some comfort in this time of sadness and worry" she said, a warm tone in her voice as she spoke.

"Of course professor" was Percy Weasley's response. Rhiannon was standing at his side and he had been holding her hand the whole time. Eve was in-between where Rhiannon and Chloe stood, though Chloe was somehow still in the middle of five of her 'Protectors'.

When the twins gave the professor a unified nod of their heads was when the professor turned and left the room. It was at her exit most of the house moved to their own dorm rooms for the night, dinner forgotten as their thoughts were in worry of their fellow missing housemates.

Most, expect for the group of 8 sitting in the corner. They hadn't moved from their places. The 3 Weasleys there as their head of house had asked them, Angalina and Lee staying to support their friend, Rhiannon because Percy was still holding her hand, taking it as a sign he didn't want her to leave just yet.

Eve stayed because she felt awkward and didn't really want to head to sit in their dorm room without her friends, what with Hermione in the being in the hospital wing. Chloe on the other had was too shocked to move. It had made no sense, why would the creature take Ginny?

She was a pureblood witch, all the Weasleys were purebloods, so why had the creature; a creature and known for killing muggle-borns, taken a pureblood witch as well as why would the heir order the creature to take the girl if it wasn't the creature that decided to take her.

That was how McGonagall had found them when she walked in through the portal with Mr and Mrs Weasley only 30 minutes later. As not words had been spoken in that time and no one had moved, not knowing what to say or do at such a time.

It came as no surprise to Minerva McGonagall that some of her house students hadn't taken her advice about going to their dorms and if she was honest who it was hadn't left the Weasley boys' side didn't surprise her either.

Chloe could see that Mr and Mrs Weasley were worried out of their minds, if she was too guess Mr Weasley had just come from his shift at work as he was dressed in very smart, slightly dusty robes where as Mrs Weasley looked more rushed, very thrown on.

They pair didn't speak as they walked in, no one really spoke as they walked in. The three Weasley boys didn't move towards their parents either. Not The twins from their position of leaning up against the wall behind Chloe or Percy from where he was holding Rhiannon's hand. The three just looked at their parents not knowing what to tell them.

They were the older siblings and they failed in protecting Ginny from harm and had also lost Ron. How where they meant to explain that to their parents? How where they meant to live with themselves if something happened to their youngest and only sister?

"I will leave you here Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley" Professor McGonagall addressed them shaking them all out of their silent state. "I need to go see if there has been any updates on the students" she explained to them, a serious and worried tone in her voice. It matched the worry in her eyes.

Once those words had been said and the professor decided to leave Gryffindor tower it was like a play button had been hit and there was a flurry of movement and colour as Mrs Weasley rush to hug her closest son in the room; Percy.

Percy, who must have been used to the motion managed to stay in place. By now the tears were flowing from her eyes and arms wrapped tightly around her oldest son that was in the room. Though never let go of Rhiannon's hand, even when he wrapped his other arm around his mother.

Arthur Weasley walked a lot slower over to the group in the common room as he placed a hand on his wife's shoulder. Chloe decided then to try and make the parents comfortable, well as comfortable as she could anyway.

"Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley why don't you take a seat and call a house elf for some tea?" she offered stepping passed Lee so the two parents could see her as she talked face to face with the kind woman that had helped her and harry the first time with the train, and the normally happy and quizful man that wanted to question anything muggle, but these were not the people in front of her that day, they were sad parents of two missing Children.

"It's late but I know one that would be more than happy to bring us some while we wait for the Professor to come back with news" Chloe said. After a few moments Molly slowly nodded her head. Chloe then took the older woman's hand and guided her to the couch in front of the fire.

Arthur still with his hand on his wife's shoulder followed closely behind and sat next to her. From there everyone seemed to over to the various seating furniture by the fire place. Percy sat in one of the arm chairs, Rhiannon perched on the arm closest to the fire. Angelina sat in the opposite chair the twins sitting one on each arm while Lee, Chloe and Eve decided to sit on the fluffy rug in front of the fire place with their backs to the fire.

"Whisk?" called quietly, knowing the house elf would hear her no matter how quite she was. Seconds later there was a puff of smoke and the small house elf appeared, smile on her face and hands together.

"Good evening Mistress Perth, Mistress Perth's friends" she said still with a smile on her face just from being the one Chloe had asked for. "What can Whisk do for mistress Perth this evening?" the house elf asked, eager to please.

"Would you mind getting us some Yorkshire Gold tea? We're all in need of a good cuppa I think" Chloe asked politely. "And maybe even some biscuits if you have any in the kitchen?" she added with a smile. Whisk's eyes brighten a little at the thought of being useful to the young witch and her friends.

"Whisk made some fresh cinnamon ones this afternoon, Whisk will bring some for Mistress Perth and her friends" and with that said the house elf slicked her fingers and left in another puff of smoke.

As promised Whisk had returned to the group in the common room with the tea try with 10 tea cups, two pots of tea, milk, sugar and a plate full of fresh soft cinnamon biscuits. The small group didn't talk much only small sentences of thanks for the tea and if someone could pass them something.

Other than this all that could be hear was the creaking of the fire and the sound of clicking fingers when Whisk left to get more fresh tea. That is how the group remained for about 2 hours before McGonagall walked through the portrait door of the common room telling them that Ginny was in the hospital wing getting a quick check over.

The news seemed to lift some of the worry from Molly Weasley's eyes at the news that one of her children had been found so quickly. The rest of the worry disappeared when the professor told them that both Ron and Harry had also been found and the moment were in the headmasters office reporting what had actually happened in the chamber of secrets which they now knew the location of.

Naturally all 5 of the Weasleys were allowed to head off to the hospital wing to see their lost child/youngest sibling, the professor reassuring them that she would being Ron to the wing as soon as the headmaster least him from their meeting.

However she insisted that the other 5 various Gryffindors stayed in the tower. She told them that some of the professors were heading down to the chamber to make sure that the creature in the chamber was in fact slain, confirming that it would not be a threat to the students of Hogwarts any longer.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and** i **hope you enjoyed it. Please** reveiw **and let me know what you thought of it**

 **-MSW-**


	20. All Goes Back to Normal but No Exams

It had been a couple of days since the incident with the chamber of secrets, and the end of the school year was drawing closer. Things were going back to normal at the magical school of Hogwarts, but it was not all normal.

The mandrakes were still ripening which meant that the student in the hospital wing were still laying stiff in what madam Pomfrey had told Chloe was a conscious sleeping state. It was now Sunday and the Sunday routine had fallen back into place. Or as well as that could for Chloe.

The three girls stayed in bed till ten with baked goodies sent. After they moved from their beds to the common room where they laze about doing some homework till 12. The three then went to lunch in the great hall with the other students of Hogwarts.

Afterwards Eve and Rhiannon would disappear off with Draco and Percy (respectful boyfriends of course). Chloe then decided to ask Professor Flitwick to help her with the practical charms from the advanced charms her given her to study which the professor was more than happy to go over with her.

After doing charms for about two hours, Chloe met up with Professor McGonagall for her weekly for her advanced practical transfiguration sessions. Though now she could study in the normal classroom not the smaller classroom that lead off from the room because of her not having anyone in detention.

By the time that finished two hours later Chloe had just under two hours before dinner to visit Colin in the hospital wing. Chloe didn't bring the normal wild flowers for the boy but instead transfigured the old flowers in the vase into newer ones.

Madam Pomfrey had told her that the mandrake potion would be ready that week so Chloe had brought the boy a little box of different muggle Chocolate for when he woke up. She had also brought a little tin of her mum's homemade cookies like she had promised herself she would.

She knew that Colin would probably not even know of her or that she there to give him some company but that didn't matter to her. She just hadn't wanted the boy to be on his own for almost the whole year. After all he was the first to be petrified and had missed out the most on school work.

Chloe took out her notes from first year and began to rewrite for the young boy before adding the freshly written parchment to the pile in the boys bedside cabinet top draw.

X – X – X

True to her words Madam Pomfrey was right and the mandrakes were put into a potion the following Tuesday morning and given to the victims. But they were not realised until the evening for dinner. And that's when all seemed to go back to normal for the school.

Chloe knew that the potion had been given out first because as soon as she, Eve and Rhiannon walked into the great hall Sir Nicholas, the ghost of Gryffindor was floating around the hall being greeted by many of the students.

All three girls gave their own smile to the noble ghost wishing him well in his recovery before making their way towards where the guys of their year. They saw that Justin was already sitting at the Hufflepuff table and Chloe spotted Colin sitting further down the end of with some other first years.

She saw his eyes lift up for a second so she gave the small boy a small but seem to notice and lowered his head back down to the table as some of who she thought was his friend's laughed at something.

Chloe shrugged it off. She hadn't expected anything from the boy, knowing that he probably hadn't known who she was before he became a victim and so he probably didn't know she was now, she was just happy that he had awaked and hoped he had enjoyed the cookies.

In the next moment her and the rest of Gryffindor table's attention was moved towards the great halls entrance after Neville had spoken up.

"Harry, Its Hermione" he had called to his friends who had turned and got up at the sight of the girl from 'the golden trio'. Both Harry and Ron were up out their seats as the girl ran down towards her friends.

The girl embraced Harry in brotherly hug which the dark haired boy returned. Then she turned to do the same again with Ron only to pause mid-air as the boy seemed awkward at the even the gesture of hug from the girl in question. In the end they ended up just giving each other a handshake.

"Welcome back, Hermione" was all he said.

"It's good to be back" was the bushy haired girls reply. "Congratulations, I can't believe you solved it" she congratulated them, somehow knowing about what the boys had done while she had been out of play.

"Well we had loads of help from you" Harry said with a smile. "We couldn't have done it without you" he continued.

"Thanks" Hermione replied. Chloe, Eve and Rhiannon had wanted to wish the girl well as well but knew it had been a tender moment between the three members of the golden trio, they didn't want to mess it up for them.

However it was the headmaster was the one to bring to a close the trio's moment as he tapped his spoon onto the side of his glass to get the halls attention back of him. The three second year Gryffindors took seats where Harry and Ron had been sitting only seconds before.

"Could I have your attention, please?" he headmaster addressed the hall. "Before we begin the feast let us have a round of applause for Professor Sprout and Madam Pomfrey, whose Mandrake juice has been so successfully administered to all who had been Petrified" the headmaster continued causing a clapping to start in the hall.

"Also, in light of the recent events as a school treat" he paused. "All exams have been cancelled" even loader cheers were head thought the hall. Chloe looked over and saw Hermione's face fall at the news which made the girl want to laugh at her dorm mate and friend. In the next moment the doors of the hall opened again and the happy face of a large man that many had missed walked into the hall.

"Sorry I'm late" he spoke out to the hall, starting the walk between the two middle house tables of the hall. "The owl that delivered my release papers got all lost and confused" he explained to all in the hall.

"Some ruddy bird called Errol" he added and all that knew whose bird it was looked towards Ron who looked more than a little embarrassed at the news of the owl. The game's keeper kept walking until he was next to Hermione, Harry and Ron.

"And I'd just like to say that if it hadn't been for you, Harry and Ron" he smiled at the boys. "And Hermione, of course" he added with a kind grin. "I would still be you-know-where" he said as he avoided saying the name of the place he had been so scared in. "So I'd just like to say thanks" he said. He raised his eyes a second to look at Chloe to which she gave him a smile but he turned his attention her rather quickly which had the young witch puzzled.

"There's no Hogwarts without you, Hagrid" was all Harry said before giving the half giant a huge hug. He then pulled away from the man and started to clap his hands for the man. It didn't take long for the rest of the hall to be joining in.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and** i **hope you enjoyed it. Please** reveiw **and let me know what you thought of it**

 **-MSW-**


	21. The unintended eavesdropper

Hagrid's reaction had to Chloe in the great hall had surprised and confused the girl to no end throughout the feast. She just didn't understand it, she didn't know why the man she had thought to be her friend for two years would act so cold towards her.

He hadn't even invited her to their normal Sunday tea and cake since he was back. The girl had decided to wait or an invite rather than just assume that she was invited after the way he came back, but the invite never came. But she knew that he had invited Harry, Ron and Hermione in her place it seemed.

This meant that not only she didn't have Colin to visit on a Sunday, a boy that also seem to shy away from her whenever she and he were near each other. She was not sure what had gone on but she decided not to ask questions about it but rather just changed her routine to fit around it.

So from then Chloe's last few Sundays before the end of the school year went by with the three girls stayed in bed till ten with baked goodies sent. After to the common room to do some school work. Lunch at 12 in the great hall before Eve and Rhiannon would disappear off with their respected boyfriends.

Chloe decided to keep the routine of asking Professor Flitwick for extra Charm sessions to help her with the practical charms from the advanced charms in preparation for the next year. McGonagall had told that she would need to move the girl up into the 5th year transfiguration and Charm classes.

This would give the girl an opportunity to take her transfiguration and Charm O. early, which the professor had assured her was what she thought would be a good thing for her. Her head of house said she was confident that she was ready for that level and believed that she would do well.

At the same time she explained that if the girl did not so well in them then she would eat her wand but she could take them the year after and appeal that the both McGonagall, Flitwick and Headmaster Dumbledore himself had given her too much credit and wasn't ready for the exam.

Chloe believed that her head of house knew what she was doing and if she had enough confidence in her that she would do as well as any of the fifth years next year then she also believed that. So after Chloe's two hour Charms sessions she would go and find professor McGonagall.

Once Chloe met up with Professor McGonagall they would start her normal two hour weekly session of advanced practical transfiguration. After that Chloe had just under two hours before dinner which she normally would just spend in the common room.

Sometimes with a good book or with the twins, lee and Angalina just chilling on by the fire or even Ginny Weasley if the young girl was in the common room at the same time as her. To say she had been worried when the girl had been missing was an understatement as she had been very worried for the girl.

It was only then though that the girl who was only in the year above the youngest Weasley had realised that the younger girl really had no friends in her own year. She noticed that the girls in the girl's year never stayed with the girl, unlike her, Eve and Rhiannon.

Chloe thought it might have been because of the fact that the girl had been possessed all year and the spirit of Tom Riddle had made sure to keep the girl isolated from the rest of students to better control the young girl better and not to draw to much attention when he needed her to carry out tasks for him.

However this was not a normal Sunday for Chloe so after her session with her charms professor and thanking him for his time, Chloe went to do her session with Professor McGonagall however when she came to be just outside of the transfiguration class she never expected to hear the conversation she was.

"Im telling ya professor I don't know what to do" Chloe heard who she believed to be Hagrid talking to someone who she assumed to be Professor McGonagall been as it was the witch's classroom he was in.

"What on earth are you talking about Hagrid" Chloe heard her Scottish head of house reply.

"I spoke to 'im professor, I spoke to 'im while I was in Azkaban" Hagrid explained. "I'm telling ya he was in the cell across from me and he was asking about her, he told me what happened all those years ago" he continued. Chloe knew it was wrong to eavesdrop on the conversation but it seemed important.

"Please Hagrid I have no time for riddles, miss Perth will be here soon for her session" Chloe thought that might be the best time to make herself known but Hagrid's had her frozen in place.

"But that's what I'm trying to explain Professor, I know Chloe ant a Perth, she's a Black, she's Sirius Black's child" Hagrid said bluntly. "He told while I were in Azkaban" he explained. Chloe was frozen at what she had just heard, it was more in confusion and curiosity to what was meant by Hagrid's comment.

"I don't know what had compelled you to believe these lies of a mad man who had been locked up for the last twelve years" McGonagall said harshly. "But I can assure you that it is-" but she was cut off.

"Professor please don't lie to me, I know what he said true, there was no lie in the man's eye, there was no deceit when I gave him the muggle bookmark picture of me, Harry and her-" Hagrid began to protest but then he was cut off.

"You did WHAT!" the professor exclaimed. The sound of her load voice made Chloe even take a step away from where she stood by the doorway of the classroom. "You gave a convicted criminal, a murderer a picture of not only the son of the two people he had killed but Chloe as well, are you mad" she exclaimed.

"But professor he hadn't seen her since he gave her to her muggle parents, I thought it was something he deserved to know" Hagrid tried to explained. This conversation was making Chloe even more confused at it went on.

She knew the two had been talking to her if the name hadn't been the giveaway then the mention of the bookmark she had given to the game's keeper as a Christmas present the Christmas just gone had confirmed it for her.

"Hagrid I cannot believe you have just done such an idiotic thing, what were you thinking!" she exclaimed. "Now not only does he know what Harry looks like but you have also put young Miss Perth in danger as well!" she continued.

"But professor-"

"Do you now realise that if that man get out of the hell he is in he now knows what the people he will come after look like, meaning it will be easier for him to find them" she explained. "He used you Hagrid and no doubt you told him all he needed to know about those two poor students" she said furiously.

"But professor he told me that it wasn't him responsible for the Potters, it was Peter Pettigrew" Hagrid tried to explain.

"Nonsense, now I won't hear any more of this and I would prefer if you would not tell either Harry or Chloe about any of this, it would only upset Harry and confuse poor _Miss Perth_ " she said with emphasis of Chloe's surname as if to make the point further clear.

All Chloe could think when she heard this though, was 'too late to worry about that professor, I know and I'm very confused'.

X – X – X

It was later that night when it was just Eve, Chloe and Rhiannon in the dorm, Hermione still down stairs with Harry and Ron that Chloe told her best friends what she had overheard earlier that day. If the faces that the two girls' faces was anything to go by it was as bad as McGonagall had made it out to be.

"Are you sure Hagrid said Sirius Black? Not someone else?" Eve was the once to voice the question both girls dreaded the answer to, both knowing the tale all wizarding children were told of the first war. Story of Harry, the story of the Potters, the story of Peter Pettigrew and the story of Sirius Black.

"I'm positive that who he said" Chloe confirmed, really want to get some answers been as she had choose not to let either Hagrid or Professor McGonagall know that she had heard them when she walked into the classroom after their conversation, as if she had heard nothing, Hagrid still not meeting her eyes.

"Well I guess if it was him then maybe you should know the story?" Rhiannon said nervously, Eve giving the girl a bit of a hard look at the mention of telling their best friend the horrid story after just finding out something like what she had.

"What story?" Chloe asked, noticing the look Eve gave Rhiannon.

"The story of the Potters" Eve said her eyes still a bit hard at Rhiannon for bring it up. However she gave a little sigh before turning to Chloe, a soft look in her eyes. "It was the wizarding war between dark and light, families were tore apart by different loyalties, communities were divided, those not actively fighting the war hid indoors away from the violence for the safety of the themselves and their families" Eve Started.

"The lasted for years both sides losing many people while still gaining people for their cause" she continued. "On the side of the dark were death eaters, cruel witches and wizards who believed they were above others because of their blood" she explained.

"Each baring the mark of a skull with a snake knotted coming out to skull mouth, these people were led by a man they called the dark lord a man very much in touch with the cark arts and as evil as they come, killing all that oppose him and any he marked for death" Eve went on.

"The side of the light was led by Dumbledore, they were the order of the Phoenix, made up of all types of people, purebloods, half-bloods, Muggle-borns, Werewolves, just all sorts" she explained. "The Weasleys were part of it, the Longbottems, the Potters, Peter Pettigrew and…Sirius Black" Eve said slowly.

"It was the night of the last day of the war, it's said that the Potters were in hiding after the dark lord marked them for death but it was that night one of his followers had told him where they were and so he went there and killed them" Eve explained.

"That night was the night that Harry became famous because the dark lord tried to kill him, but instead it had killed him instead and brought about the end of the war with the side of the light winning" Eve concluded.

"Ok but what does that have to do with Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black?" Chloe asked.

"Sirius was the follower that told the dark lord where to find them, and it was that night that the man killed Peter Pettigrew along with 13 muggles" Rhiannon was the one to answer her question.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and** i **hope you enjoyed it. Please** reveiw **and let me know what you thought of it**

 **-MSW-**


	22. The End of Another Year

**So this is the last chapter of the stroy please look out for the sneak peak of the next story in the series and ive hopened you've liked this story.**

* * *

And so the second year of Hogwarts for Chloe, Harry and their friends came about and once again it was time to get on the Hogwarts express to say goodbye to the school of magic for another summer, only until September.

A lot had happened in the year that had passed them and some had a lot to think about over the holidays. For Eve it was another summer coming up of her parents pushing her onto Draco and the two of them living around each other's house, parent in tow.

Rhiannon was in another summer of fun with her family and no doubt meeting ups with Percy for walked and lazy days in the sun at the burrow or away from the noise of the Weasley siblings for some quiet time, thought there was also the chance that she would be forced to see the Diggorys at some point.

Neville wasn't so much looking forward to going back to Nan and being forced to sit with her friends as they chatted away ignoring him. For Hermione it was a holiday with her family to Rome, which Chloe had joked with her telling her she better make a wish in Fontana di Trevin.

The Weasleys were apparently off on holiday in the middle of the summer to visit the oldest sibling, Bill in Egypt for a few weeks, the families first holiday out of Britain in a while and their parents were very much looking forward to it and seeing their oldest son.

Chloe on the other hand had a few things to figure out over the holidays starting with asking her parents about what she had learnt as well as preparing for the next year where she would be moving up to years in her two best subjects.

But the thought of talking to her parents reminded her of the conversation she had with Hagrid the Monday after she had heard him and McGonagall, once her classes were over.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _After her last lesson of the day Chloe had about an hour and a half before dinner and she decided that she needed to know what Hagrid was trying to tell her head of house about the man that was apparently her father._

 _Chloe just couldn't get the thoughts out of her head and she just needed some answers. That was how she ended up walking down to the game keepers hut on her own after telling Eve and Rhiannon that she had gone to sort something out and that she would meet them at dinner._

 _It wasn't a total lie, she was sorting something out and she would meet up with them dinner she however was sorting out the facts of what she had heard down with Hagrid and didn't want them to come for fear of shocking the man into silence. With this steeled determination she knocked on the huts door._

 _"One moment" the Game's keeper called from inside. At his voice Chloe tighten her hold on her messenger bag before the door opened to reveal the large man. "Oh, Chloe" he said shocked at the sight of the girl, knowing he had to act normal or give it away, he was never good with secrets._

 _"I know" was all she said calmly, looking straight into the taller man's eyes clear meaning in her words._

 _"Oh" was all he said for a moment. "Well I guess you better come in" he said softly._

 **End Flashback**

It had been what Hagrid had revealed to her that had her most puzzled. When he had finished telling her what Sirius Chloe had asked Hagrid if he thought McGonagall had been right and that Sirius had been using him.

His reply was simple, he told her he didn't believe so because to him he seemed like a broken man, with guilt of not protecting his friends for not being the father that he wished he had been. But he couldn't and that was what had broken the man the most.

From there Chloe promised herself that she would find out the truth about this man that was supposedly her lost father that she hadn't even known that she had lost or the fact that with this information she had not been told who her mother had been.

But Chloe knew that she had time over the summer to get the answers the questions that were now circling her head. So for now she sat in a very crowded compartment with Her, Eve, Rhiannon, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Harry and Neville all laughing and enjoying themselves.

On the left with Rhiannon closest to the window was Rhiannon, Eve, Chloe and Ginny while opposite with Neville by the window was Neville, Ron, Harry and Hermione. They could hear that the twins, Lee, Angelina and a few of the other third years were in the compartment to the left.

They had only been quiet once throughout the whole train ride and that was when a group of five Slytherin third year had walked down the corridor, sneering into the compartment as they went. In the group had been Marcus Flint, Terence Higgs and Adrian Pucey.

Chloe had only known them because of Quidditch but what had the hairs on the back of her neck was the look that Pucey had given Hermione as the group had passed. With Hermione being closest to the door on the right it had made sense that it may have looked directed at her but for some reason Chloe just knew that the look _HAD_ been aimed purposely at her friend.

That encounter had been more to the beginning of the train ride back to London and since both compartments had been heard having fun and laughter filling the corridor. However when the train had about two more hours till they got to London there was a soft knock on the compartment.

All heads turned towards the door to it was none other than Colin Creevey at the door. At the sight of the boy Harry through his head back and groaned loudly to which Hermione had elbowed him in the rib and Chloe kicked his shine before she got up to open the door to the younger boy while harry winced.

"Hey Colin she greeted cheerfully, the noise from the compartment next to them seemed to go quiet. "Looking for Harry?" she asked with a smile but the boy lowered his head a bit and shook his head from side to side.

"Then is it Ginny you need?" at the mention of their sisters name the twins stuck their head out there compartment Lee not far behind him. But again the boy shook his head side to side. This confused her as to why the boy had knocked.

"No he said softly almost too softly that they didn't hear him. There was a slight pause before he spoke again. "Madam Pomfrey told me that you visited me every Sunday evening and had left me the notes for my classes for all the school I missed" he said louder as he slowly raised his head to look up her.

"She was said it had been you to leave the Chocolates for me and the baked cookies" he trailed off, Chloe was a full head taller than the small boy which meant the boy had to raise he head slightly. From the corner of Chloe's eye she saw Fred move to lean on the doorframe arms crossed with a puzzled look his twin a matching expression, even Angalina had popped her head out to watch the exchange.

"Yeah, were a help at all?" Chloe replied with a kind smile down at the boy. Surprised really that he had even known it was her or that Madam Pomfrey had told him.

"Oh yeah, they were great, well I'm still going through them but I know I'll be caught for when we return in September" he said seeming to lose a bit of his nerves the more he talked to her.

"Well I'm glad, I left my address on a note in the pile so just post me a letter or an owl if you get stuck with any of my handwriting" Chloe said with a kind smile. The boy was very cute, if she was honest he reminded her a bit of her brother, which is probably what drew her to him the first place.

"Yeah I found it and saved it if I needed it, thank for that by the way" the small boy said with a small smile of his own. "But I wanted to do something to say thank you for the notes, and taking time to visit me, and the chocolates and the cookies" listed off quickly.

"So here you go" he said as he took something from behind his back, Chloe hadn't even noticed he had been hiding it. Chloe looked down to see that is was quiet a large photo frame with what must have been an A4 size black and white photo.

When Chloe looked at the photo she noticed that it seemed to be of her, Eve and Rhiannon in the middle of one of their laughing fits as they walked down the corridor. It took a moment to remember the moment it had been only to remember it had been only three weeks into the year.

The three girls had been laughing at a story of Eve's of her and Draco from the summer when the three had seen the flash go off. By then everyone knew that it was the young Gryffindor that was attached to his camera.

Chloe had told him as they passed that it was sweet that he could captures such moments of happiness on film and she wished she would get that picture as it would be a great moment of her and her friends.

But here she was now with the copy of the same moment she had wanted. Chloe looked up from the photo to see that Colin had been waiting for her reaction to the photo with nervousness. Chloe decided that instead of word she moved to hold the frame in one hand and wrap the young boy in hug.

"I love it Colin, thank you" she thanked him before placing kiss on the curly blonde hair. She pulled back to see the boy that he had very bright pink cheeks of embarrassment. "Would you like to join us for a bit?" Chloe asked the boy as she pulled away but the boy shook his head.

"N-no, m-my friends are probably wondering where I am" he stuttered out before taking off.

"Yo Perth what the bloody hell was that?" Fred asked with his eyebrows furrowed a bit.

"Anything we should know about between you and camera boy?" George added with a suggestive grin to which Chloe gave them back a smirk.

"Well wouldn't you like to know Weasleys" she said with a sly smile before walking into her compartment and closing the door behind her.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this sotry of mine and I** **hope you enjoyed it. Please reveiw and let me know what you thought of it over all and what you think will happen next, or what should happen next. I've already written some of the next one already but it would be nice to see what all you reader think these plots are going.  
**

 **-MSW-**


End file.
